


Growly, Possessive, Gangster F*ck

by Sagana_Rojana_Olt, WinterIronCap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bucky treats Tony right, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gangster Bucky, God Dammit Sag, Lots of soft love and smexy scenes, M/M, My Artist is a Queen, No one judge how I cook eggs, Not Beta Read, Rambling Monologues, Semi Erotic Egg cooking, This got away from me, Tiberius is hated, except he's really not, sleep deprived tony, so much fluff it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: WinterIronReverseBang 2020, Art by the lovely @sagana_rojana_oltTony is just a grad student working on his third PhD when he finds a corpse one day. The corpse turns out to be alive so he takes him home and patches him up and then....then he decides the ex-corpse is now his boyfriend. This is how he and the now established ex-corpse meet, keep meeting, decide to date and fall for each other.Believe it or not, this is just a pile of sickening fluff and smut, not a story focused on corpses.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: WI Reverse Bang 2020





	Growly, Possessive, Gangster F*ck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be 2k. It's not. It's also totally not what the artist asked for but she okayed it so I went with it. 
> 
> I tried something new with the run on sentences to display Tony's hectic life at the start before switching to proper grammar later cause his life calmed down. It will annoy some people, I'm sorry about that but I was experimenting. Be sure to check out the rest of the Bang's fics and arts and leave lots of love for Sagana, without her this fic wouldn't be this long or written even!

Tony stumbled out of the lab, bumping into the door to the exit. He yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled down the stairs. He mumbled to himself as he walked, not looking at his surroundings as he walked the path back to his on campus apartment from memory. 

“Why put a door jamb on the freaking door? It’s so old everyone just gets their clothing caught in it! And yes it is a fire exit that technically is not in use but what if there was a fire, people run out that door and riiiiiip there goes their blouse, riiip there goes their shirt. Now in addition to there being a freaking fire in the building you have people pausing to either assess their ripped clothing or the idiots pausing to untangle it from the doorjamb. Not to mention the macho heroes who would decide I don’t need that shirt anyway and decide to strip it off—what the hell?” Tony’s grumbled monologue stopped when his foot slid along the pavement.

Bending down to peer at what had made him slip, Tony shone the light from his phone at what looked like a puddle in the middle of the otherwise dry path. He raised an eyebrow as the puddle shone crimson under the light, following the ruvlets to a body half laying on the path face down.

“Dead body? Please god be a dead body, please please let this be a dead body. Stupid medical sciences refused to let me use a cadaver to try programming JARVIS into it, no one needs to know I found a dead body, please be a dead body,” Tony murmured, looking around and grabbing a stick to poke the body. “Please be dead, I ain’t touching you till I find out you’re dead. I’m sleep deprived not an idiot, I’m actually a genius, I’m just low on coffee. People who drink my coffee are evil like why would you do that? Go make your own and bring me some, why drink mine—oh my god it’s alive!” Tony squeaked in shock as the body—person, it’s no longer a body his mind corrected—groaned in pain.

Tony huffed in sadness, crab walking over to the body to turn it over. “There goes my chance to experiment with planting AIs in cadavers, why is the world against me, I just want a dead body to play with for science. I’m not asking for much, just one corpse. Holy crap this body is heavy, what do you eat Jesus Christ and what’s with all these muscles, how am I supposed to turn you over to see your injuries, you should think of that before working out this much. I mean I know they tell you don’t turn them over but how am I supposed to see what I’m working with here if I don’t see anything. Stupid first aid ambulatory care extra credit, that’s all I remember of it good god—holy fuck.”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the man’s face. Chiseled, sharp jawline covered is two day scruff, gorgeous lips marred by a cut to the side, long eyelashes fanning over arched cheekbones. Hair wrapped up in a bun at the back of his head, leaving his head angled up. The man was gorgeous....if it wasn’t for the bruising covering one cheek, coloring it in a darkening navy. He glanced down at the body, the man clad in a ripped t-shirt, his pants raggedy and scratched. 

“Suddenly I’m really glad you’re not a corpse, it would be a shame for a corpse to look this pretty.” Tony murmured, glancing up to judge the distance to his apartment. “They look nice but god I am not liking your muscles right now. You already seem dead, I can't drag you.”

Sitting the bigger male up, Tony bent down and wrapped a heavy arm around his shoulder, heaving him up to half drag, half carrying him to his apartment. “Freaking body builders, I couldn’t slip in a twinky boy's blood, no I had to slip in the blood of the one built like a mini tank. On second thought, that much blood would have meant a dead thing so I could have my corpse in that case. Now I have an injured muscle bound hot guy with no chance of a corpse. Or if he does die I will have a corpse but good god, how will I haul him to the lab without anyone seeing!”

Grunting and panting with effort, Tony finally managed to drag him to his apartment, grateful that he lived on the ground floor. Dragging the heavy body the last few steps and trying not to collapse underneath him, Tony tipped the other male onto the bed, wincing as his torso bounced on the bed, causing him to moan in pain even while unconscious. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tony apologized frantically, running into the bathroom to grab first aid supplies while he talked. “I’m not trying to make it worse I swear, I don’t want a corpse _that_ bad, I swear to you. If I had wanted to hurt you or leave you to die, I wouldn’t have brought you here, I swear I busted a rib on the way.”

Tony kept mumbling to himself softly as he wetted some cloths in the warm water he bought, starting to wipe the blood off the other man’s face. “You really are too gorgeous for your face to be all bruised like this.”

Tony stifled a yawn as he moved the man’s torso, taking his shirt off to see the source of the blood. He winced at the gash on his back, slowly oozing blood that he started wiping off while using gentle fingers to prod at the bruises covering his chest. He deemed that no bones were broken before gently cleansing the cut with antiseptic, wincing in sympathy as that pulled another pained moan out of the male.

Grabbing a roll of bandage, he wrapped the male’s chest, making sure it held the bandages stuck to the gash in place, moving the bandage to cover his shoulder to stabilize the bandages. He grabbed another roll of bandage, wrapping it around his left upper arm, the cut there not bleeding anymore but still very much an open wound. Sighing in tiredness, he piled the cloths inside the bowl and moved to stand only to almost faceplant when an arm wrapped around his thighs.

“Hey what—” Tony gasped, adjusting his grip on the bowl so that the dirty water didn’t slosh everywhere. Glancing over at the still unconscious man, he quirked an eyebrow when he saw that he had tipped over, body falling in a way that had his arm pinning Tony to the bed. “Come on man, I gotta get rid—don’t snuggle me!”

Sighing in exasperation, Tony gave up wiggling away from the clingy male when he nuzzled his head into Tony’s lap, his other arm wiggling under Tony’s thigh to hug at him like a teddy bear.

“I take it back, severely wishing you were a dead body right now.” Tony grumbled half heartedly, not having the energy to do anything about being used as a snuggle blanket. Even he wasn’t tired enough to dump the dirty water on an injured person’s face. Damned morals.

Giving up on being able to even lay down as the arms just tightened around him every time he tried to move, Tony put the bowl on the bedside table to deal with tomorrow and adjusted the pillow so he was leaning his back against the headboard. He stared down at the male snuggled into his lap for a moment, snorting as the man just nuzzled him a bit more in his sleep. Grabbing his phone, he browsed around for something to do until sleep came when he heard a strange noise.

Looking around warily, Tony listened for the sound again, knowing he couldn’t do much to an intruder on a regular day much less on a night he was properly sleep deprived and with a snuggly attachment attached to him. Glancing around again, his brows furrowed in confusion when he heard the sound again. It sounded almost like a muffled...whimper.

Feeling the head in his lap move slightly, Tony glanced down as that sound came again, watching with mounting worry as the man’s arms tighten around him, his grip fisting into Tony’s pants as his brows creased with mounting tension.

“Shit, you’re having a nightmare? Seriously could your night be more depressing right now,” Tony whined, internally panicking cause what the hell was he supposed to do here! Flailing around for a bit, Tony finally settled on trying to pat his head like a dog, hoping that would help but the sounds kept coming at random intervals. Grumbling in panic, Tony’s nail accidentally snagged the hair tie keeping the man’s bun in place. Watching it unfurl with mounting horror, Tony threw his phone on the nightstand as he tried to frantically gather the hair up again.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to open your hair! Shit shit shit this won’t look good in the morning to you and I don’t blame you but come on, you started it Jesus, not my fault!” Tony moaned in pain, pausing when he saw the tension leak from the man’s face slightly.

Cautiously, Tony gently ran his fingers through the loose strands, eyes widening as the man moved back into the light touch, chasing it for more. Deciding not to look a gift in the mouth, Tony firmly ran his fingers through the soft strands again, lightly scratching at his scalp.

Sighing in relief when the other male seemed to relax against him, his whimpers tapering away into soft breathes, Tony picked up his phone again. He tried to focus on the article he was reading but his eyes were growing heavier by the second, taking longer and longer to open between each blink. 

His last thought was that he hoped the partially dead gorgeous guy wouldn’t kill him when he woke up snuggling a stranger in a strange place. He didn’t think he would be able to fight those muscles off.

[ ](https://saganarojanaolt.tumblr.com/post/645856097161363456/winteriron-reverse-bang-growly-possessive)

Artwork by the amazing @Sagana_Rojana_Olt

Tony fought against the sleep clouding his brain the next morning, eyes fluttering under his eyelids as a sun beam landed across his face. Groaning, he balled his hands into fists as he rubbed his eyes free from the fog of sleep, stifling a yawn. 

“Well aren’t you just adorable?” A voice startled him from the door, Tony’s eyes snapping up to look at the man standing in his doorway, long fingered hand wrapped around a steaming mug. 

“Is that...coffee? You’re drinking my coffee? And you didn’t bring me coffee?” Tony’s eyes stared at the mug, not noticing anything else about the man except for the mug. Okay, so that was a bald faced lie, he noticed those abs but he had seen them last night, so coffee was much more focus worthy. 

“Eyes up here sweet thing,” The man teased, strolling into the room and sitting on the bed beside Tony. He held out the coffee cup enticingly. “The coffee was for you, figured you would want some considering it was the only thing in your kitchen.”

“You are a god,” Tony praised, lunging for the mug and gulping down half of it. 

“Awe, you ain’t seen anything yet,” the guy smirked. “Name’s James. James Barnes.”

“I’m Tony.” Tony told him, gulping the rest of coffee. “My best friend's name is James, such a common name.”

“Call me Bucky.” James—Bucky ordered. “That ain’t so common is it?”

“No-no it definitely isn’t.” Tony mused, smiling gently at him. 

“Thanks for patching me up,” Bucky’s tone was sincere, his fingers running over the bandages on his upper arm softly.

“Wasn’t a problem,” Tony waved him off, uncomfortable with the thanks. “Are you alright, some of those cuts were deep?”

“I’m good sweet thing, you patched me up good.” Bucky praised him, reaching out to grab his tattered shirt. “I usually don’t even get that much.”

“I couldn’t just leave you,” Tony protested. He reached out and stopped Bucky from putting on the ruined shirt. “I might have something for you to wear instead of that.”

“Really?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow in humor. “No offence doll but I doubt anything of yours will fit me.”

“Haha Mr. Funny man, it’s not mine.” Tony informed him, grabbing a well worn MIT hoodie for him. “I borrowed this from Rhodey, he’s much bigger than me.” 

“Who’s Rhodey?” Bucky questioned.

“My best friend.” Tony explained, holding out the hoodie for Bucky. “And I say borrowed, it was more like pilfered.” 

“So…stole.”

“Looted?”

“...stole.”

“...borrowed without express permission?”

“You mean stole.”

“Stop saying stole!”

“Stop meaning stole!”

“He’s seen me with it, he knows I have it!” Tony hmphed in mock anger.

“I’ll bet you look adorable with it on,” Bucky mused, pulling the hoodie on. “Must swamp you down to your knees.”

“I’m not that short, jerk,” Tony grumbled, refusing to acknowledge that he was pouting. “Put the damn shirt on.”

Watching out of the corner of his eye as Bucky flinched in pain, Tony moved over. “Pass it here,” he ordered, grabbing the shirt to help the muscled man pull on the hoodie before he reinjured himself. 

He rolled up the sides of the shirt, gently easing it over Bucky’s hands and arms before reaching up to pull it over Bucky’s head and settle it around his neck. Pulling it down and settling it around the taller male, he smoothed the soft cloth over defined muscles, he looked up at Bucky. “Careful you don’t reopen your wounds.”

“Thank you for everything doll, I really do appreciate it.” Bucky murmured, eyes locked on Tony’s wide doe eyes. 

“I-uh-I gotta go to the lab,” Tony whispered, abruptly realizing he hadn’t removed his hands from where they had settled on Bucky’s abs. 

“I gotta get back to the bo—work,” Bucky cleared his throat, tripping over his words. “You take care of yourself Tony.”

“You-you too. Goodbye Bucky.” Tony whispered, watching as Bucky swaggered out of the apartment. He gave his head a good shake when the door closed behind the tall male, mentally giving himself a pep talk. “Quit dreaming Stark. You probably will never see him again,” Grabbing his phone and a change of clothes, Tony stalked to his bathroom for a shower while mumbling to himself. “Lost a perfectly good hoodie too. Have to raid Rhodey’s closet next time he is in town.”

Twenty minutes later, Bucky was forced out of Tony’s mind when the younger male rushed out of the shower, quickly running out of his apartment as he tried to get to his lab on time. The following two weeks were so full of lectures, experiments and meetings that Tony barely had time to think much less muse about the male he had helped rescue. He wished he could think about him but his PhD dissertation was coming in quick and he had to finish his experiments.

Breathing in deeply as he exited the lab on a night reminiscent of that fateful night two weeks ago, Tony pushed his arms high above his head in a deep stretch as he felt his vertebrae pop from being held in position so long.

Letting out a deep exhale, Tony slowly made his way down the path to his apartment building. He was so close to being done this PhD he could practically envision walking across that stage. I mean sure, he had two others but when you put in all that time and effort into something, you kind of wanted to see it come to an end properly. 

Humming softly under his breath so he didn’t fall asleep while standing, Tony pushed the apartment building door open with his shoulder, distracted with grabbing the right key for his apartment when suddenly he found himself flailing as his body pitched over when he tripped over someone’s leg. The person had been standing against the wall as their legs extended out, halfway down the hall. Eyes closing in fright, Tony braced himself for an impact that never came.

Two muscled bands wrapped around his chest and abdomen, pinning Tony close to a muscled body. “Shit Tony, I’m so sorry doll, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Blinking slowly, Tony slowly looked up to meet blue grey eyes. “Buck-Bucky?”

“Are you alright honey?” Bucky questioned him, one of his hands reaching up to cup Tony’s cheek. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Oh, um, no, not at all.” Tony stuttered, blinking his eyes quickly to clear the shock from his system. 

“Sorry, so sorry.” Bucky apologized again, supporting Tony back to his feet.

“Stop apologizing I’m fine—holy Tesla in hell what happened to you?” Tony cried out in shock, finally noticing the blood on Bucky’s white tank top.

“Holy Tes—that has got to be the cutest swear I’ve ever heard,” Bucky murmured, preening slightly when he saw Tony’s eyes tracing over his muscled arms. “I hate to inconvenience ya’ like this doll but I needed some help patching this up and I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Oh right, of course, come in come in I’ll patch you up.” Tony flailed, passing Bucky to open his apartment door and motioning for the taller male to go in.

Fluttering around, Tony grabbed the first aid kit before yanking Bucky over to the couch. He ran into the kitchenette to grab some cloths and a bowl of warm water while Bucky watched him.

“Take that tank top off so I can get you cleaned up,” Tony ordered as he walked over to Bucky slowly so that he didn’t spill any of the water.

“Demanding aren’t ya?” Bucky teased, slowly moving to peel his tank top off.

“Hey, you came to me, no bitching about how I go about fixing you,” Tony snarked, slapping at Bucky’s hands when he saw him flinching. “You know you could have told me that you’re in too much pain to take it off yourself.”

“Well, I came to you, I should follow your orders.” Bucky teased him, biting back a groan of pain as Tony shifted him around.

“Not if it causes you more pain!” Tony scolded, running one of the now wet cloths over the blood on Bucky’s side. He wiped it all off to reveal a long gash. “The hell did you do to yourself,” he murmured absently, missing the tensing in Bucky’s body as he turned to grab another cloth to pat the area dry.

Tilting his head to the side, Tony bit his lip as he took in the gash now that it was cleaned. “Well I am not a doctor or anything...at least not the medical kind anyway, I think this should be fine if we wrap it up tight.”

“Whatever you feel is the best sweet thing, wrap me up,” Bucky smirked. “Now what’s this about you not being a medical doctor?”

“Oh I have two PhDs and I’m working on my third.” Tony told him absentmindedly as he pulled out the gauze and wrap and pressed it against the gash. He held it firm as he started wrapping it around Bucky’s firm abs.

“Well aren’t you a smart cookie,” Bucky smirked, holding the gauze in place so Tony could wrap him up easier. “Beauty and Brains, a man after my own heart. Or should a I say a *Doctor* after my own heart.”

Glaring at him through his eyelashes, Tony growled as he tied the gauze roll. “Was that said as an insult, it feels like it was insulting, I think I should be insulted.”

“Never doll,” Bucky assured him, sitting back to watch Tony pack up the supplies. “I admire your drive, getting three doctorates.”

“Hmm,” Tony murmured softly, standing to put the dirty cloths and kit back where they belonged. Bucky stopped him with a hand wrapping around his wrist.

“I really didn’t mean it as an insult doll,” Bucky told him earnestly. 

“I know, I was just teasing.” Tony smirked, strolling away as Bucky spluttered behind him.

“Feisty Doctor,” Bucky murmured, standing up as Tony came back into the living room.

“Going somewhere?” Tony questioned him.

“I don’t wanna inconvenience you in any way—“ Bucky tried to explain but Tony cut him off. 

“If I wasn’t inconvenienced by coming home and tripping over you and patching you up then you sleeping over won’t inconvenience me.” Tony told him, grabbing Bucky’s wrist to guide him to the bedroom as he kept muttering out loud unconsciously. “Hell I wasn’t inconvenienced when I dragged your muscled ass all the way into my room, I mean it’s a gorgeous ass but muscles are freaking heavy, you really think this will be an inconvenience? Like come on, at least you’re awake this time and not half dead, inconvenience my ass.”

“And what a lovely ass it is,” Bucky murmured, unashamedly starting at Tony’s bouncing ass as the smaller male led him around.

“I heard that!” Tony called back to him as he walked into the room, moving over to the closet to grab an oversized shirt before turning back to Bucky consideringly. “I’m not sure if this will fit you now that I think about it…” he trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it doll,” Bucky assured him, inching towards the door as he suppressed a yawn. “I can sleep one night without a top.”

“Where are you going?” Tony questioned him, making Bucky pause to look over at doe eyes staring at him imploringly. 

“I don’t wanna put you out, you’ve probably had a long day so I’m gonna go sleep on the couch—,”

“Don’t be silly, why would I have brought you to the bedroom if I was just going to make you sleep on the couch anyway. You’re injured, you get the bed, I’ll take the couch.” Tony informed him.

“No, no way,” Bucky refuted, face turning stony in stubbornness. “I refuse to put you out like that.”

“Oh really,” Tony taunted. “What are you going to do about it if I decide to sleep on the couch?”

“I’ll wait till you’re sleeping and carry you to the bed if I have to,” Bucky threatened him. “And I may just reinjure myself if I end up doing that so that will mean waking you up to take care of me again and then we will both be cranky and sleep deprived. So to avoid all of that happening, just take the damned bed.”

“Hey don’t you dare talk smack about my bed, I broke up with my ex because I had a better relationship with my mattress than with him!” Tony growled. He blinked in shock at his overshare before sighing tiredly. “Let’s just both take the bed, it worked last time and maybe we can actually get some rest instead of arguing all night.” 

“If you’re sure,” Bucky told him, shrugging his shoulders as he moved to the bed while Tony turned his back to him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the smaller man stripped off his shirt before putting on a large tshirt that fell to his knees, reaching up underneath to unbuckle and shimmy off his pants.

Bucky bent down to take off his own pants when he heard Tony gasp behind him. Standing up slowly, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Tony’s gaze transfixed on his body. “Enjoying the show doll?” Bucky couldn’t help teasing.

He smirked when a deep flush covered Tony’s cheeks even as he squeaked out, “What are you doing? Why did you take your pants off?”

“I don’t know about you doll but jeans are restrictive when you’re trying to sleep,” Bucky explained calmly while he turned down the bed cover and sat on the edge. “Besides, usually I don’t even keep my underwear on, I’m doing you a courtesy.”

“Geez, thank you so much, you’re too kind.” Tony snarked, shuffling awkwardly to the bed before sitting on the opposite edge.

“I know I am, glad you noticed.” Bucky teased as he lay down on his back, shifting around to get comfortable. 

“Just shut up and go to sleep,” Tony muttered, reaching over to turn off the light as he laid down with his back to Bucky, grabbing the blanket to wrap it around himself up to his chin.

“You gonna hog the blanket or can I have some of it?” Bucky questioned into the darkness.

“Go put on some clothes if you’re so cold,” Tony grumbled back petulantly, grasping the blanket tighter in his fists.

“Is that any way to treat your injured guest?” Bucky mock pouted over at the mound that was Tony even though the other man couldn’t see him.

“Not my fault you were injured, I didn’t hurt you,” Tony shot back, vindictively snuggling deeper into the blanket.

“Come on Tony, don’t be like that,” Bucky pleaded, grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulling while he turned onto his side. He overestimated how tight Tony was holding on and felt his eyes widening when Tony was yanked along with the blanket, forced to roll over straight into Bucky’s body as the blanket settled over them. 

Bucky’s arm reflexively tightened around the smaller male who was staring up at him with dazed eyes. “I-I’m sorry—” Tony whispered, trying to move away but was stopped by Bucky’s arms turning into bands around him, holding him closer to the warm chest.

“Don’t be doll,” Bucky whispered. “This way we can both be warm.”

“But—”

“It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve cuddled against you,” Bucky mused. “This time I can properly make sure you get some rest and don’t have to sleep sitting up.”

“You-you remember that?” Tony gasped.

“How could I forget?” Bucky whispered to him, fingers absently stroking through Tony’s hair. “Best night sleep I’ve had in a really long time.”

Tony didn’t know what to respond to that, deciding to just go with it because Bucky’s body against his _was_ warm, his fingers running through Tony’s hair soothing Tony into a drowsy state. He stifled a yawn as he felt his eyelids getting heavier, head tilting forward to rest against Bucky’s chest. “That’s it doll, you just relax and get some rest for me, that’s it sweet thing.” were the last words Tony heard before he felt darkness surround him as he surrendered to the call of sleep.

This pattern continued, Bucky kept showing up at random times to Tony’s apartment with various injuries, waiting for Tony to come home so he could patch him up. Tony started restocking the first aid box daily to make sure he had enough supplies because he never knew when Bucky would show up half dead or with just a scratched up shoulder blade. He never asked where all the injuries came from, just patched up the larger male and made him get some rest after he was all bandaged up.

Bucky didn’t volunteer the information either so Tony just let it go, instead they just continued getting to know each other while subtly flirting around each other. Tony felt like they were moving towards something more but Bucky always held back, never letting them take that step. Tony would have been offended and hurt if he didn’t see the secrets in Bucky’s eyes, secrets that held the larger man back. He respected him too much to push it so Tony continued to let Bucky keep his secrets.

It all came to a head one Friday afternoon, almost a full two weeks after Tony had tripped over Bucky in his building hallway. In hindsight, it honestly was not Tony’s fault. He had just been going about his day like normal, running experiments and blowing up sections of his lab like the mad scientist/engineer hybrid he was when he happened to look up and see the last person in the world he ever wanted to see outside his door.

Glaring at the blonde outside, Tony bit back a sigh of frustration when his timer buzzed, alerting him that his experiment had to run for 72 hours before he could continue. He belatedly realized that he had planned it this way so that his results would be ready when he came in on Monday, leaving him with no excuse to stay in the lab. Growling lowly, Tony grabbed his bag as he stalked towards the door, pulling it open and vowing to ignore the man outside. 

“Tony,” the blonde walked over, holding out a bouquet of flowers to Tony. “I’m so glad I caught you. I had to ask around until I finally tracked down your PhD supervisor to get your experiment information from him to see when would be a good time to come see you. I may not approve of your… _hobbies_...but we all need pastimes. If this is yours then I can tolerate it.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek hard until he tasted blood to stop himself from reacting to the sanctimonious bastard in front of him. He would have just walked around him but he was standing in the middle of the hall to prevent Tony from escaping. Tony moved to try to walk past him anyway but the man just stepped into his path, forcing Tony to stop so that he wouldn’t have to crash into him.

“Come on babe, take the flowers and let’s go, I’ll take you out to dinner and then we can spend the weekend together, get you out of this ‘work’ funk you’ve fallen into.” The man moved over, hand wrapping around Tony’s upper arm tightly, ignoring how Tony tensed the closer he moved over to him. 

Tony shifted to try to dislodge the hand around his arm but the man tightened his grip the more Tony struggled. “Stop playing hard to get Tony, I’m willing to take you back. Just take the flowers and let’s go ou—“

“Get your hands off him!” 

Tony’s head snapped up at the growl echoing around the hall, staring in shock as Bucky strutted down the hallway, glaring viciously at the man who was still gripping Tony’s arm. Wrapping his hand around the man’s wrist, Bucky squeezed tightly until the male yelped in pain, letting go of Tony to try to dislodge Bucky’s grip. 

“Let go of me, how dare you manhandle me you—“ The guy tried to threaten Bucky but it lost its effect when he ended with a pathetic whimper when Bucky just squeezed tighter.

Ignoring the buzzing annoyance that was the other male begging, Bucky ran his eyes over Tony’s face gently. “You alright doll?”

Tony rubbed his arm self consciously, clearing his throat before answering. “I’m fine, thank you Bucky.”

“Bucky? I’m being manhandled by some hooligan named Bucky of all things? Do you not know who I am?” The man screamed, grunting as Bucky pushed him away and let go of his wrist. “I am going to destroy you, who do you think you are—?” The words died in his throat as he finally got a look at Bucky’s face.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bucky growled, giving the man a dismissive unimpressed glance before turning back to Tony.

“I am Tiberius Stone!” Tiberius told him snootily, nose tilted up so that he could look down at Bucky. “And there is no need to ask who you are, the stench of the streets wafts off you. Notorious gang leader James Barnes.”

“I don’t care if your name is fucking Susan, you even think of laying one finger on my boyfriend again ya’ impotent dick for brains and I will destroy you, we understanding each other right now?” Bucky growled angrily, grabbing a fist full of Tiberius’s shirt and speaking the words directly into his face as his eyes widened in fear.

“Boy-boyfriend?” Tiberius squeaked out, trying to regain his composure. “Tony is my boyfriend!”

“The hell I am!” Tony snapped at him, not moving to help Tiberius out at all. “We broke up months ago, we barely kissed once and we haven’t contacted each other during all this time. Now you practically assault me and ambush me to talk and you’re still expecting me to take you back?”

“Well you can’t convince me you’re dating this growly possessive gangster fuck!” Tiberius protested vehemently.

“I don’t have to convince you, I know I am dating him,” Tony told Tiberius calmly. He didn’t notice Bucky’s grip slackening in shock at the declaration, too busy talking as Tiberius moved away from the enraged man. “Right now, it’s enough that I know he is *my* growly possessive gangster fuck.”

Reaching out, Tony interlaced his fingers with Bucky’s, snapping him from his shock. “Come on, he’s not worth our time.”

Bucky nodded dazedly before turning to glare at Tiberius. Moving forward with Tony, he glared at him until the blond finally moved aside, letting them pass into the hallway.

Tony guided them out of the laboratory building and towards his apartment building. Bucky followed along because of the grip Tony had on his hand even though he was low key stressing out since Tony had said nothing since they left his dick wad ex behind. Following Tony into his apartment, Bucky awkwardly fidgeted by the door as he watched the younger male throw his bag at the dining table before moving into the living room.

“What are you waiting for?” Tony’s confused tone snapped him out of his thoughts. “A gold crusted invitation? Come in!”

Blinking at the commanding tone directed at him, Bucky slowly shuffled into the living room under Tony’s watchful gaze and sat nervously on the edge of the couch, avoiding Tony’s gaze.

“Thank you for the save back there,” Tony finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence permeating the room. “I-I wasn’t thinking Ty would—“

“Tiberius.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t give that ass the benefit of a nickname, he doesn’t deserve one from you,” Bucky growled in anger.

“You’re right,” Tony appeased before continuing his story. “I never thought he would do something like that, he barely spent time with me when we were dating. If you could call what was between us dating.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky questioned.

“Tiberius and I saw each other frequently, our families frequented the same posh, rich, useless parties. We just kept being pushed at each other until finally he asked me out, it seemed like the most natural progression of things.” Tony recounted to an interested Bucky. “Only...dating shouldn’t be that boring. We never met up outside of society parties, kissed like twice, we did nothing couple like at all. I wasn’t kidding the other day when I said my affair with my bed was better than my relationship with him.”

“That sounds horrible,” Bucky empathized.

“It was...disappointing. Like there definitely was no attraction lost between us but it just felt blah being with him and felt like nothing when we left each other.” Tony attempted to explain. “Seeing him today was just...annoying really, I didn’t feel anything besides annoyance or rage.”

“Seeing him grabbing you like that infuriated me,” Bucky admitted softly. “No one should grab you like that, especially when you very obviously were trying to get away and didn’t want them touching you.”

“My knight in...skinny jeans.” Tony teased lightly. “You really are growly and possessive.”

“And a gangster,” Bucky told him, watching Tony closely for his reaction. “Stone was right about that in a way.”

“How do you mean?” Tony tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Technically I’m classified as a gangster, I get into fights and I beat people up and get my ass handed to me sometimes as you obviously have seen.” Bucky started explaining. “In actuality though, we’re just a group of friends who hang out at odd times, smoking and riding and just existing together. Apparently that reads as gangsters to some people and we built a reputation of being gangsters because we now fight with actual gangsters when they are hurting people.”

“Riding?” Tony whispered.

“That’s what you took from that doll?” Bucky smirked at the now blushing genius. “Yes, we all ride our motorcycles, it’s how we met. Now though we try to help people out and do the right thing but still get called gangsters.”

“Is that so bad?” Tony asked, moving closer to Bucky. 

“To certain people, yes. No matter how much good we try to do we are still seen as delinquent gangsters.” Bucky clarified.

“Then those people don’t deserve to know the real you,” Tony stated simply, standing in front of Bucky, his hands on his hips in affronted anger on Bucky’s behalf.

Bucky let out a sigh of relief that seemed to come from his soul, his shoulders sagging in relief as his arms reached out to wrap around Tony’s waist. Wrapping him up tightly in his muscled arms, he pulled Tony closer to him as he buried his face into Tony’s abdomen. “I’m so sorry for not telling you, I wanted to, I just didn’t know how.”

“I know, I could tell you were hiding something but weren’t ready to tell me. I don’t hold it against you,” Tony assured him, stroking over his hair and snagging Bucky’s hair tie to unfurl his ponytail. Plunging his hands into the silky strands, he lightly scratched over Bucky’s scalp in comfort.

“You know doll,” Bucky muttered into Tony’s shirt. “You’re kind of perfect.”

“Hardly,” Tony disagreed with a scoff, hands trailing to encircle the back of Bucky’s neck when the bigger male looked up at him. 

“No insulting my boyfriend,” Bucky scolded, standing up from the couch to press their bodies together. “I’m a growly possessive gangster fuck, I won’t hear anything against him.”

“Really now? You claimed him as a boyfriend?” Tony teased.

“If he’ll have me, growly, possessive, gangster, the whole package.” Bucky told him, hiding his nervousness that Tony would refuse.

“I believe he was the first to claim you so you should be alright,” Tony teased, fingering gently at Bucky’s hairline where it met his neck.

“If my memory serves me right, I claimed you as my boyfriend first sweet thing,” Bucky protested, bending his head to press their foreheads together.

“This really what you want to be discussing right now?” Tony whispered, breath brushing against Bucky’s mouth.

“Oh sweet thing, what I wanna do right now has nothing to do with talking,” Bucky informed him with a slow smirk.

“What’s stopping you then?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Bucky decided before finally, _finally_ pressing their lips together. After long days, weeks even, of imagining what kissing Tony would feel like, Bucky was unable to stop the groan of longing that escaped his throat when the moment finally came. 

Tony moaned in surrender when Bucky prodded at his lips with the tip of his tongue, opening up for the taller male. He tightened his arms around Bucky’s neck, fingers plunging into his silky hair to grip him tight while he devoured Tony’s mouth. 

Bucky tightened his grip around Tony’s waist, lifting slightly so Tony wouldn’t have to stand on his tip toes anymore as he walked them over to the wall, pinning Tony’s back to it as he slowly broke their kiss for some air to get between them. 

“Been waiting for a while to do that,” Bucky confessed softly. 

“Really?” Tony questioned, leaning his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. “What else have you been wanting to do to me?”

“Why should I tell you, doll?” Bucky teased, smirking at Tony’s annoyed look. “I should just show you.”

“You know what, I agree,” Tony nodded solemnly. “You really, really should show me.”

“Hmm,” Bucky tilted his head in consideration. He slowly bent closer again, smirking as Tony raised his head to reach for another kiss on his lips but Bucky had other plans. 

Trailing his lips down Tony’s jaw, Bucky moved to whisper against his ear. “What do you need from me, doll? What do you want me to do to you?”

“Buckyyy—“ Tony groaned, body undulating against the wall as Bucky bit down on the skin below his ear.

“I’m thinking I should love on you sweet thing,” Bucky murmured, hands moving to Tony’s waist to slip up his shirt, fingers tracing over muscled skin. “Can I do that, can I love on you here?”

“Yes, yes please, yes,” Tony pleaded, head thrown back to give Bucky more room to trail kisses down his neck.

“You feel so good here,” Bucky informed him, lazily trailing his hands up to flick at Tony’s nipples. “Can’t wait to see you honey.”

“Should I take my shirt—?“

“Shh,” Bucky quieted him, pinching Tony’s nipple lightly to enforce the order. “You don’t have to do anything, just let me make you feel good.”

Moving his thigh, Bucky situated it between Tony’s legs to press against his hardened member. One of Bucky’s hands gripped Tony’s hip, encouraging him to thrust up against Bucky’s leg. Bucky settled his lips on the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder, suckling at the skin there with loud slurps that just seemed to increase Tony’s pleasure more and more until he was a whining mess, babbling pleas as he chased his orgasm.

“Bucky, Bucky please, need more,” Tony begged, clenching his fingers into Bucky’s shirt in desperation. 

“Easy baby, easy,” Bucky soothed him, reaching a hand between them to trail down Tony’s abdomen. He opened the button to Tony’s jeans to make some room for him to plunge his hand into the tight fabric to grasp at Tony’s throbbing member. 

Tony groaned deeply as his head pressed back against the wall, body shaking as he felt his orgasm pooling deep inside him, hips bucking up into Bucky’s hold.

“Bucky I can’t, I-I can’t hold-please-“ Tony begged, head thrashing as he felt himself hanging on the edge of his orgasm but unable to cum yet, he needed something else but didn’t know what.

“I’ve got you sweet thing, I’ve got you,” Bucky assured him, sinking his teeth into the arch of Tony’s neck, suckling the skin in to a deep love bite high on Tony’s neck while twisting his hand, squeezing just tightly enough that Tony let out a yelp before whimpering through his release.

“Good boy, that’s it, just let go for me, let me see you cumming baby,” Bucky praised, whispering into Tony’s ear softly as he shuddered through his oversensitivity when Bucky moved to remove his hand from Tony’s pants.

“What-what about you?” Tony asked once he got his breath back. 

“Seeing you has got me two seconds from blowing doll,” Bucky assured him, one arm holding his weight against the wall by Tony’s head while the other quickly undid his pants, still covered in cum. 

Tony watched as Bucky pulled out his hardened member, the head flushed a deep red as drops of precum bubbled from the slit. He moaned as Bucky grasped his cock, his quick pace eased by the cum staining his hand. 

Reaching up, Tony cradled Bucky’s face between his palms as he pulled him down to press their lips together in a soft kiss. “Gonna mark me, lay your claim on me so that nobody else gets close? Mark me as yours Bucky, come on.” He questioned, lips brushing against Bucky’s as he held him in place. 

“Tony, fuck Tony,” Bucky groaned, eyes closing as his orgasm slammed through him, cum spurting out onto Tony’s shirt. He buried his head into Tony’s shoulder as he shuddered through the last waves of his orgasm, moaning when Tony threaded his fingers through his hair to gently pet through the soft strands.

They stood leaning against the wall and each other for long minutes, just basking in the other’s presence and the afterglow of their mutual orgasms. 

“Ya know, for a growly possessive gangster fuck, you’re not so bad.” Tony mused.

Snorting, Bucky moved back to look down at Tony. “That’s all you have to say?”

“Seemed appropriate until I actually said it out loud to be honest.” Tony admitted. “I think you broke my brain.”

“That would be a shame considering you’re a genius and all,” Bucky told him, tucking himself back into his pants but not bothering to close the button or zipper, leaving the denim open to frame his groin.

“Yah, _that’s_ why it would be a shame,” Tony teased, trying to move away from the wall but leaving one hand on it for support as he shuffled down the hall. “I’m gonna wash up.”

“You need a hand?” Bucky questioned.

“Yah, cause you in there with me will involve cleanliness and won’t take all night.” Tony teased back, door closing behind him to Bucky’s laughter.

Bucky strolled over to the bedroom, stripping his shirt off as he went and toeing off his shoes and socks . Dropping his pants, he fell back on the bed, hand running through his hair as he heard the water shutting off in the bathroom.

Looking over when he heard the door open, Bucky smiled at the sight of Tony walking towards the room in just a large T-shirt that trailed halfway down his thighs. 

“Well you look comfy,” Tony teased, climbing into the other side of the bed. He leaned over to grab the blanket folded on the end of the bed and covered them both with it. 

“I had a very pleasant evening, why wouldn’t I be comfortable in my boyfriend’s bed?” Bucky questioned him teasingly, turning onto his side and tucking an arm under his head to prop it up so he could see Tony.

“I can’t think of a single reason,” Tony smiled at him, turning to mirror Bucky. “Even though it was a mess, I’m glad Stone accosted me outside the lab today.”

“How can you say something—“

“I’ve been waiting for weeks for you to make a move,” Tony interrupted him. “It took seeing Stone put his hand on me for you to act, so yah I am thankful.”

“Tell you what,” Bucky sighed, moving onto his back and pulling Tony close to him, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Next time don’t wait for me, just tell me what you want me to do.”

Tony looked up at him, pressing a kiss under Bucky’s chin because he didn’t want to move too much. “Fine, next time I’ll tell you what to do to me.”

“Good,” Bucky whispered, tilting his slightly to press kisses to Tony’s forehead, stroking his hair as sleep slowly took over both their senses. 

Bucky slowly blinked awake the next morning, looking around at the semi familiar room as his brain came back online, remembering what had happened the day before. A slow smile spread across his face as he recalled how Tony had looked last night, the smaller man looking breathtaking in the heights of pleasure. 

Rolling over to greet his boyfriend— _boyfriend_ — Bucky frowned at the empty bed in annoyance, grumbling in confusion. Sitting up with a yawn, he stood up to go looking for his errant genius. Grabbing his jeans from last night, he strolled over to the bathroom to wash up and get rid of the grogginess before moving further into the apartment, searching for Tony.

Hearing the sound of something fizzing loudly, Bucky headed towards the kitchen, leaning against the wall to watch the chaos within. Tony was standing in front of the stove wearing only a shirt—Bucky’s shirt actually— which ended half way down his thighs. He was cursing and whisper yelling at the pan on the stove that was spewing clouds of black smoke angrily.

“Wake up early, make him breakfast in bed, high IQ my foot Stark, can’t even cook a freaking egg for your boyfriend. Why the hell are they so freaking hard to cook, pan on stove, egg in pan, where the hell did I go wrong?” Tony was growling, playing with the dial for the stove while the smoke increased. “Some smart guy I am, can’t even make some breakfast. Now the stupid alarm will go off and wake him up and the surprise will be ruined, all cause the freaking eggs refuse to cooperate. Maybe it’s the stove, I should get a new one...or a pan, it’s the pans fault that the eggs are not cooking properly—“

“Or maybe it’s the fact that you forgot to add oil to the pan,” Bucky finally spoke up, catching Tony’s attention when he saw the smoke billowing faster from the pan.

“Oil? Why would you put oil...why are there flames, what is happening?” Tony turned to look at Bucky, catching sight of the egg flaming out of the corner of his eye and jumping away abruptly.

Bucky moved over quickly, grabbing the flaming pan and dropping it in the sink. “Tony, turn off the stove sweetie, I’ll take care of this.” 

Bucky turned on the water quickly, grabbing a spoon to scrape off the mess of burned eggs as the pan steamed from the cold water. He sighed as the pan finally stopped smoking, filling it with water before turning off the faucet and turning to face Tony. “There that should be all good now—what’s wrong?” Bucky questioned, blinking in confusion at seeing Tony pouting in the corner.

“I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed but instead I end up almost burning down the house and you had to step in to fix it.” Tony muttered petulantly. “Some genius boyfriend I turned out to be, I ruined everything.”

“Awe sweet thing,” Bucky smiled at him, moving over to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “You ruined nothing doll.”

“What do you mean nothing is ruined, I wanted to surprise you—,”

“Well the smoke screen was a surprise I do have to admit that.”

“Ha freaking ha, you’re hilarious,” Tony deadpanned, glaring at him darkly. 

Bucky smiled softly, cradling Tony’s head between his hands. “Sweetheart, I promise, nothing is ruined. Look, I’ll make us some fresh eggs and then we can eat together—“

“But I wanted to cook for you!” Tony grumbled.

“You can help make them doll. No offence but you need the practice apparently, judging from the smoke screen I woke up to.” Bucky told him gently, holding back a smile at Tony’s deadpan look.

Tony finally nodded, allowing the bigger male to guide him over to the counter. He watched with keen interest as Bucky opened a bunch of cupboards before exclaiming in triumph when he found another pan.

“Okay so first thing first, you wanna heat the pan up before adding anything to it, less chance of the food sticking that way. Don’t turn it up too high, you don’t want the oil to burn before you’re finished with the eggs. Just medium heat is good enough.” Bucky explained to Tony as he moved over to the stove, turning on the burner and setting the pan down on it. “When the pan has been on there for about a minute, you add some oil. Not too much, no one wants oily eggs, that’s just gross.”

Tony nodded, passing the oil bottle over to Bucky and observing as he added a little splash to the pan. “Now while the oil heats up, we can scramble the eggs.”

Tony leaned over to watch closely as Bucky tapped the egg against the bowl edge before widening the crack in the shell and dropping the egg into the bowl. “How in the name of Einstein did you do that?”

“Do what?” Bucky asked in confusion.

“The egg...and the crack! How did you do that?” Tony asked, pausing at seeing the bewildered look on Bucky’s face to reword his thoughts because he sounded like it was his first day wording. “How did you manage to crack the egg without any shells falling into the bowl! When I tried I had to finger each shell piece out of the mess.”

“You know, that might be one of the dirtiest things I’ve heard if I didn’t have context.” Bucky commented drily. “Come here, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Gently wrapping a hand around Tony’s wrist, Bucky pulled him over to the counter, pressing up against his back. “Now grab an egg,” he instructed gently, fingers pressing against Tony’s as he guided him through the steps, whispering into his ear, “You wanna tap it gently until it cracks then use your thumbs to pry it open. Then make sure the egg comes out from the other side as you open it so none of the shards drop into the bowl.”

Tony’s fingers trembled in Bucky’s hands as Bucky’s voice floated past his ear, his breathing shallow as he tried to follow the instructions. He carefully watched as the egg plopped into the bowl to join the other one, smiling in triumph. “I did it!” He exclaimed proudly.

“You sure did doll,” Bucky praised, pulling his hands back to wrap around Tony’s waist this time. He bent to lean his chin on Tony’s shoulder, peering down at Tony’s hands. “Now do the next one on your own.”

“Thought you were going to help me,” Tony teased, reaching over for another egg.

“I am, you gotta hurry up if you don’t want that oil to burn,” Bucky told him. “I don’t think we have a third pan to use if we burn this one.”

“So what are you saying? This is my fault?” Tony questioned in mock offence as he added another egg to the bowl effortlessly.

“No, I’m saying you need more pans.” Bucky deadpanned, pressing his lips to Tony’s neck teasingly, making the smaller man jump.

“Come on, if we don’t wanna burn a second pan you have to tell me what to do now.” Tony ordered him, shrugging his shoulder to dislodge Bucky.

“Right, now grab a fork and whisk them together until they bubble slightly.” Bucky ordered, pulling back from Tony so he wouldn’t get smacked by Tony’s elbow as he was whisking the eggs.

“Okay I think these are done, I see bubbles,” Tony proclaimed after a minute of beating the eggs. 

“Okay now you wanna drop a little in the oil to make sure it’s hot enough, if it sizzles and fried it then you can add the eggs. If the drop just floats there then you need to wait and try in a bit.” Bucky instructed him.

Nodding in determination, Tony held the fork over the pan until the egg dropped from the prongs, sizzling and frying when they hit the oil. Carefully, he moved the bowl over the pan and tipped it to the side, pouring the scrambled eggs into the pan with a satisfying splash and sizzle of oil.

Tony stared intently at the pan, bending his head down to make sure the eggs didn’t burn but being pulled back by Bucky’s arm around his waist pulling him back. Turning to glare at the other male with a reprimand about their lack of pans at the moment, Bucky cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips. “Don’t get so close to the pan sweetheart, you never know when the oil will pop and you don’t want that splashing you. Since the pan isn’t on high heat, the eggs will take their time cooking and won’t burn as quick.”

“But how do I know they’re done?” Tony questioned with a head tilt.

“You grab a dry fork or spatula, make sure it’s dry cause the water would cause more splashing oil, and try to lift it. If it’s all set then chances are it’s done. You can then flip it, fold it, do what you will with it.” Bucky informed him.

“I wanna flip it! Crispy egg,” Tony demanded, breaking from Bucky’s hold to go scouring through a drawer for a spatula before grabbing the pan handle in one hand, checking on the egg with the spatula with the other.

Bucky watched as Tony slid the spatula under the egg, gripping the spatula tightly before expertly flipping the egg over. Bucky smiled at the excited squeal that escaped Tony as he turned to Bucky with a wide smile.

“Bucky, did you see?” Tony questioned.

“I sure did doll, now you don’t wanna leave that side on for too long since it’s already heated through therefore it is much more susceptible to burning.” Bucky warned him.

“Gotcha!” Tony nodded seriously, grabbing a plate and maneuvering the egg onto it. “Ah ha, all done!” Tony turned triumphantly, pausing at the look on Bucky’s face. “What?”

“What what?” Bucky asked, blinking at Tony in confusion.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, you’re looking at me weird.” Tony questioned.

“Weird how?” Bucky asked, grabbing a couple forks and pressing a hand to Tony’s back to guide him to the table.

“I don’t know just...weird.” Tony murmured, biting his bottom lip in thought as he set the plate on the table. “Whatever, doesn’t matter. Eat up, I have to go— _Bucky!_ ” Tony’s sentence ended in a squeak of shock when Bucky sat down, grabbing Tony and pulling him back to perch on his lap.

“You don’t gotta go anywhere doll,” Bucky told him.

“But my breakfast—“

“Share with me.” Bucky ordered, using the edge of a fork to cut a piece of egg. He speared it with the prongs and raised it to Tony’s lips. “I can’t eat four eggs in one sitting.”

“Guess I have to tire you out more from now on.” Tony decided, opening his mouth to take the fork inside. 

They continued going back and forth, sharing the breakfast between them. Tony was too lazy for a fork, reaching out with his fingers to tear off pieces of egg and feed them to Bucky from his fingers. They would have finished sooner if Bucky hadn’t insisted on taking Tony’s fingers into his mouth with every bite, laving and sucking at them before letting the younger male’s hand go. “Tastes...divine.” he whispered against the now wet digits, delighting in the blush staining Tony’s cheeks.

Bucky leaned back when all the food was gone, leaning back to stare at Tony admiringly. He was broken out of his thoughts by Tony pointing a finger directly at his face. 

“There it is again, that look!” Tony accused. 

“Oh you mean the sappy love struck look I’m sure I’m throwing at you cause I can’t believe you’re mine?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“You’re such a smooth talker,” Tony shook his head, moving to stand up and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead teasingly. “How anyone could believe you’re some evil gangster I don’t know.”

“I’m more growly.” Bucky informed him blankly, moving to grab the plate Tony reached for. “You cooked, I’m cleaning.” He told him in a no nonsense voice. 

Taking the decision out of his hands, Bucky moved to put the plate in the sink before he started cleaning the counters of egg shells and grabbing the bowl and pan to wash them. 

“I keep hearing growly but I haven’t seen it so far, I feel like I’m being fed false advertising.” Tony complained, leaning back against the table to watch as Bucky’s back and arms flexed as he reached to turn on the faucet, grabbing the sponge to wet it before he started scrubbing.

“I’ll have to give you a demonstration one day,” Bucky told him distractedly, attention focused on his task.

“Hmm,” Tony hummed thoughtfully, licking his lips absently as he watched Bucky’s muscles bunching as he scrubbed. From behind it was looking like he was vigorously stroking something else. Sighing in want, Tony slowly stepped closer, burying his face between Bucky’s shoulder blades as his arms wrapped around the trim waist. Hands moving in a gentle rhythm over Bucky’s abs, Tony spoke softly into his skin, lips teasing over the skin. “Those can wait, you know.”

“I know but I would rather get them done then cuddle with you all day.” Bucky told him, patting his hands gently before turning on the water again to rinse off the pan he had finished scrubbing.

“True but,” Tony started telling him, standing on his tiptoes to press his chin into Bucky’s shoulder. “If you leave those until later and come with me now, you can properly grope me in the shower we could be sharing.”

Bucky abruptly threw the pan down, turning off the water. He spun in Tony’s arms, reaching to place his hands on the back of Tony’s thighs and lifting him so that the smaller man was forced to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist. Tony groaned low in his throat, pressing his covered hardening cock against Bucky’s abs with a slow roll of his hips.

“I would say lead the way doll but really….doesn’t matter who leads.” Bucky told him, pressing their lips together as he moved them down the hall. Miraculously not bumping into anything, Bucky managed to get them safely inside the bathroom before setting Tony down on the sink counter.

Pulling away slowly, Bucky moved to the bath, turning on the shower then moved back to Tony while the water heated. “You know,” he told the genius, cradling Tony’s cheek in a warm palm and stroking over his cheek. “I like the sight of you in my clothes doll.”

“Hmm,” Tony hummed happily, eyes fluttering shut for a minute. “I like your clothes on me.”

“Charmer,” Bucky accused, reaching down to grasp the t-shirt edge and slowly rolling it up, eyes not straying from Tony’s. Tony helpfully held up his arms for Bucky to pull off the shirt completely but stopped him from throwing it into the hamper.

“I wanna wear it again,” Tony requested.

Bucky smiled, setting the shirt on the other side of the counter before stepping back to undo his pants under Tony’s suddenly transfixed gaze. Bucky smirked surreptitiously as he toyed with the button, slowly slipping it through the hole before trailing his fingers over the zipper teasingly, moving them up and down a couple times to build up the heat in Tony’s gaze. He grasped the zip tab and slowly lowered it, leaving the opening just wide enough to show a faint glimpse of what the pants hid. 

Seeing Tony sink his teeth into his lower lip to hold back a moan at the sight, Bucky leaned in closer to the naked male, arms braced on either side of Tony on the counter. “Enjoying the show?”

Gulping audibly, Tony put on a brave face as he pretended to be nonchalant. “What show, seemed to me like you were confusing how to open your pants, you were going so slow.”

“Really now?” Bucky questioned, head tilting to the side in askance. “Was that a complaint I just heard? I could just leave you to your shower if I’m going too slow for you…”

“Nope,” Tony shook his head in denial. “You’re not allowed to leave, torture me if you want but don’t leave.”

“As you wish doll,” Bucky whispered, head tilting slightly as he sucked on Tony’s lower lip to sooth the pain of Tony’s teeth. Gently breaking the kiss, Bucky moved back, hands resting against the edge of his pants, pushing them down all at once, his half hard cock bouncing up as it finally escaped the confines of the denim.

Tony stared wide eyed from where he was sitting, the sight of Bucky’s naked form before him causing his body to be wracked in shivers. He pursed his lips tightly so the wanton moans clawing at his throat would not escape.

“Come on doll,” Bucky spoke up, moving over to wrap an arm around Tony’s waist. “Let’s get in there before the water gets cold.” Pulling Tony off the counter, Bucky pressed their bodies together for a second too long before setting Tony on his feet.

Tony’s fists clenched over Bucky’s abs as the brunette slid him down his body, muffling a groan of need into Bucky’s arm. Breathing deeply, Tony finally felt stable enough to take a step back. He looked up when he saw Bucky’s body moving out of his peripheral vision, watching transfixed as he sauntered over to the shower. Tony self consciously wiped his mouth to make sure it was drool free when he saw Bucky’s ass sensually swaying then watched as that ass was stuck out invitingly when Bucky climbed into the tub.

“Tony?” Blinking out of the horny stupor he had fallen into, Tony’s eyes locked onto Bucky’s grey ones. 

“Ya huh?” Tony blinked at him intelligently, the blood having fled his brain to gather in his now fully hardened cock.

“Coming?” Bucky asked with a head tilt.

“Not yet—I mean yes, coming, to the shower, I’m coming to the shower, not in the shower, yes!” Tony flushed, walking over to the tub while mumbling to himself. “Smooth genius, so smooth. Think with your dick why don’t you.”

“Ya know doll,” Bucky told him softly, reaching out an arm to help Tony over the tub ledge. “I like it when you get all flustered, it’s endearing. And you should listen to your dick, it’s very smart when it’s thinking.”

“I may as well dye my face red because of you and your smooth lines.” Tony told him blandly, standing beneath the shower spray and reaching up to wet his hair.

“No need for that now, I like you all natural sweetheart.” Bucky whispered into his ear, standing behind Tony and pressing his chest to the smaller man’s back so he could wet his own hair.

He reached out a hand to grab the shampoo, opening the bottle to pour some on Tony’s head before replacing it on the bath edge. Plunging his hands into Tony’s wet locks of hair, he started rubbing the shampoo through the dark tendrils, massaging Tony’s scalp at the same time.

Tony groaned in pleasure as Bucky massaged his head, sighing sadly when the hands were removed after all his hair was lathered. He tilted his head back into the spray when Bucky urged him, sighing again in pleasure when Bucky worked his fingers through Tony’s hair again, washing out the shampoo.

Reaching out to grab the shampoo to return the favour, he was stopped by Bucky wrapping a hand around his wrist. He blinked in bewilderment when Bucky only responded with “Not yet sweetheart,” to Tony’s questioning look.

Squeezing some conditioner into his hand, Bucky motioned for Tony to close his eyes after guiding him out from under the spray. He threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair again, massaging the thick liquid into Tony’s hair thoroughly. Bucky smiled in pleasure at Tony’s groans of appreciation. He laughed when Tony whined in complaint when Bucky removed his hands. “Your hair is all done doll,” he informed him.

“Felt good,” Tony pouted, leaning back against the wall so he wouldn’t get his head wet too soon. He watched idly as Bucky squirted some body wash onto a loofah before he turned back to Tony again.

“I promise to make you feel extra good doll,” Bucky winked, pressing the loofah to Tony’s chest and starting to scrub all over Tony’s body, determinedly keeping the touches cleansing even when he got to Tony’s cock. 

“You caused it so the least you could do is take care of it,” Tony griped at him.

“I will but for now, let’s finish getting you clean.” Bucky promised, holding up a finger and twirling it to prompt Tony to turn so he could wash his back. Starting at his shoulders, Bucky soaped up Tony’s back and arms, lifting them to get to his underarms before bending to wash the backs of his thighs and calves, asking him to lift his feet so he could clean them as well before standing again. 

Setting the loofah aside, Bucky squeezed some body wash onto his hands, rubbing them together until a thick lather formed before reaching out to set them on Tony’s ass cheeks. “You know,” he murmured, bending to whisper in Tony’s ear. “I never got around to telling you how much I love your ass did I?”

“Considering we only started dating officially yesterday I’m gonna say no. But keep talking.” Tony ordered him, arching his ass up slightly so that Bucky could get a better grip.

“Your ass is perfect,” Bucky praised, nudging him under the spray again so that the soap could be washed off. “So round and perky, it fits perfectly into my hands. Just the right size for two full handfuls, all jiggly and bouncy. I bet it would look mesmerizing if I were to spank it. Very boingy.”

“Your description is the least scientific thing I have heard in my life. And I had the very unfortunate luck of going to science classes with Justin freaking Hammer.” Tony groaned, tilting his head back so the water washed all the conditioner out of his hair slowly.

“Okay first of all, I’m paying homage to a gorgeous ass, I ain’t thinking sciencey. Second and more importantly, never mention the name of another man infront of me, _especially_ when we are naked together. Big no no.” Bucky warned him.

“Hello possessive gangster, was wondering if the rumours were off about you.” Tony opened his eyes, shooting Bucky a coy look over his shoulder.

“Cheeky, cheeky,” Bucky teased, swatting at Tony’s ass gently. “Look at that, I was right. Perfect bounce amount, love this ass of yours.”

“You’re really just a big dork under the whole gangster thing aren’t you?” Tony laughed, snagging the loofah and turning around to soap up Bucky’s chest. “Since you’re a gigantic human who drank milk like it was going out of style as a kid, I refuse to stretch up and do your hair first.”

“You know I’m not super tall or anything right?” Bucky teased, turning to let Tony was his back. “You’re just not as tall.”

“Are you calling me short?”

“I didn’t say it doll,” Bucky grinned, moving under the water to get rid of the soap suds. “You did.”

“You suck,” Tony pouted, reaching to grab the shampoo.

“You asking?” Bucky teased, raising an eyebrow when Tony froze in shock for a moment. Dropping to his knees, Bucky reached up to guide Tony’s hand to his hair so that he could start shampooing. 

“Why—you—knees—what?” Tony stared at him wide eyed.

“Hair ain’t gonna clean itself sweetheart.” Bucky teased, winking up at Tony’s disgruntled look. “You said you don’t wanna reach up cause I’m too tall, so I came to you.”

“You’re an ass,” Tony grumbled, threading his fingers in the long strands so start spreading the shampoo through them. “Making fun of the person about to wash your hair, not a good idea you know. Tilt your head back.”

Tilting his head back for Tony to wash the shampoo out, Bucky sighed as Tony’s nimble fingers rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. “Should I apologize?”

“Empty words if you’re not really sorry.” Tony informed him, pushing his head forward again and away from the water before grabbing the conditioner. He plunged his hands into the dark tresses again, fingering them gently to make sure they were saturated in conditioner as he waited for Bucky to respond.

“Who said anything about using words?” Bucky asked him, groaning softly at the feel of those fingers massaging his head. Raising his hands, Bucky wrapped them around Tony’s calves, pulling slightly to prompt Tony to move closer as he raised his eyes coyly up at him. “I meant that I should show you how sorry I am.”

“What do—oh god!” Tony squeaked when Bucky’s lips wrapped around the head of his hard cock, suckling at Tony. 

Bucky fluttered his tongue against Tony’s slit, eyes slipping closed as he lost himself in the taste of the smaller male and the feeling of suckling around his head, coaxing more precum out. 

Tony’s body tilted to the side, pressing up against the wall as he sighed in pleasure when Bucky finally reached up to wrap a hand around his cock, mouth moving down to suck him further inside. 

He lost himself in the sensations, nails scratching against the tile on the wall while his other hand gripped Bucky’s wet hair. “Feels good Bucky,” he whispered, eyes dazed at Bucky swallowed more of him down, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock now holding back his orgasm.

Tony thrust into the warmth around his cock shallowly, not wanting to overwhelm or choke Bucky but unable to stop himself because he felt so good. “Bucky, Bucky baby, I’m close, you need to—“

“I need to do nothing except make you feel good. This is an apology after all, what kind of apology would it be if I don’t make you feel good?” Bucky pulled away to inform him before darting forwards to swallow Tony down again, his hand dropping down to fondle at Tony’s balls gently.

“Bucky—no I can’t hold— _Bucky!_ ” Tony groaned, a yelp being pulled out of his throat uncontrollably as he filled Bucky’s mouth. He whimpered as Bucky pulled away, his hand letting go of Tony slowly as Tony leant his full weight against the wall. “I think you just broke me,” Tony accused when wording was possible again, his eyes blinking slowly as he recovered.

“Can’t have that now can we doll?” Bucky teased him, moving his head back into the water so that the conditioner could be washed out of his hair. “I just got you love, can’t break you this soon.” 

“Were you Casanova in a previous life or something, where do you get this smoothness from? You’re on your knees and just finished sucking my brain out of my dick and now you’re smooth talking me like a pro, how?” Tony grumbled, watching as Bucky stood up, running fingers through his hair to make sure all the conditioner was gone.

“Come on,” Bucky told him, climbing out of the tub to grab a towel from behind the door and coming back to wrap it around Tony, holding out a hand to support him as he climbed out. “It seems like I did suck you down good, you sound delirious.”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments,” Tony accused, standing still as Bucky patted him dry before grabbing another towel to run through his hair. “Though after that amazing shower I have to say, I’m very glad that you didn’t turn out to be a dead guy when I found you. I wished quite hard too.

“Wait you wanted me to be a dead body?” Bucky asked him in confusion.

“Well to be fair, I didn’t know you then. You would have been very useful to me that day had you been dead.” Tony told him absently.

Shaking his head in perplexcity, Bucky just decided to chalk this up to Tony being Tony. Deeming Tony dry enough, Bucky quickly dried himself up and wrapped a towel around his own hair, grabbing the shirt that Tony had been wearing and holding it out for him. He watched in amusement as the shirt yet again fell down to Tony’s thighs, the collar slipping down one shoulder. 

Tony glanced up to see Bucky’s gaze transfixed one him, smiling as he teased, “See something you like?”

“Oh yeah,” Bucky responded unashamedly.

“Well you won’t be able to do anything about it,” Tony told him straightforwardly. Grabbing Bucky’s hand, he tugged at the larger male to follow him out of the room. “I have to scour my closet to find something for you to wear, seriously why are you so big?”

“Comes with the gangster territory,” Bucky told him, crossing his arms as he watched Tony rifling through his clothes.

“You’re not a gangster though and besides, gangsters have guns.” Tony informed him, throwing an oversized hoodie at Bucky’s head without looking.

“You saying you wanna see my gun doll?” Bucky asked as he pulled the hoodie on.

“Are you saying you have one?” Tony questioned back, turning to hold out a pair of well worn flannel pajama pants. “Cause yes I would love to see your gun.”

Pulling on the pants that hung low on his hips while Tony pulled on some shorts under the t-shirt, Bucky looked at him curiously. “I don’t use a gun doll, I’m a legitimate good citizen who doesn’t kill people. I do use knives though, I can show you those too if you’re interested.”

Tony stared at him in dumbfounded silence for a minute as Bucky moved over to the dresser, grabbing Tony’s hairbrush to run it through his hair. Tony turned his head to the side as he bit into his lip so that he didn’t explode into laughter. “You thought—“ Tony snorted, pressing a hand to his lips as he breathed through the laughter bubbling up in his throat. “You thought I meant serious, actual guns...you know what, forget the guns. I wanna see those knives, they sound sexy. Sexy...real...actual knives…the deadly, killing people kind.”

Blinking at the genius, Bucky nodded as if he knew what was going on in Tony’s head as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “Come on doll, we promised each other some cuddle time and a lazy day. Also do you have a hair dryer?”

“Yes, there’s one in the bathroom sink cupboard.” Tony told him, watching as Bucky walked back into the bathroom.

“You need to dry your hair doll, don’t want you getting a cold.” Bucky told him before grabbing Tony’s hand to pull him along.

Tony let Bucky lead him to the living room, waiting for Bucky to sit on the couch, leaning his back on the armrest and leaving his legs spread out after he plugged in the hair dryer. Seeing Bucky pat the space between his legs, Tony climbed onto the couch, sitting sideways between Bucky’s thighs and pressing his side into his chest. Reaching out to grab the remote, Tony flipped through the channels lazily as he waited for Bucky to pick something as he fiddled with the dryer.

When Bucky didn’t stop him, Tony took the decision out of his hands and stopped on the British TV channel, throwing the remote away. 

“You’re into watching British game show marathons?” Bucky asked warily.

“Hey you didn’t call a channel, you get no opinion.” Tony snarked. Bucky just shrugged in response, turning on the dryer and aimed it at Tony’s hair. They spent quiet minutes just listening to the dryer noise as Bucky ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. Turning off the hair dryer, Bucky set it aside as he kept fingering Tony’s hair, his fingertips massaging into the smaller male’s scalp soothingly. Shifting around a few minutes later in boredom, Tony broke the silence around them.

“Tell me something about yourself.” Tony ordered.

“Like what?” Bucky asked.

“Hmm...let’s do questions. We each ask a question and we both have to answer,” Tony told him.

“Fair enough. You get the first question, since it was your idea.” Bucky agreed.

“You just don’t know what to ask,” Tony told him, pinching his side teasingly. “Okay fine, what’s your favorite pastime hobby?”

“Hmm…” Bucky hummed thoughtfully, running his fingers through Tony’s hair absently. “Origami.”

“What, seriously?” Tony turned to face him, staring at him in wonder.

“Yeah, not an image you imagined huh?” Bucky teased, winking at him. “I got into it pretty young and found it very relaxing. Now I’ve worked my way up to more and more complex creatures and it still relaxes me to just sit and make something out of a flat sheet of paper.”

“You surprise me every time we talk.” Tony informed him.

“In a bad way?” Bucky asked.

“No. In a wonderful way,” Tony told him, tilting his head up to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

“What about you doll?” Bucky asked after they broke apart. “What do you like to do for a pastime hobby?”

“I plan explosions,” Tony told him plainly. “I may be an engineer but I love coming up with new ways to make things go boom.”

“You know I feel like I should be scared but honestly the idea of you as a mad scientist planning explosions turns me on.” Bucky admitted.

“Well, the idea of you walking around with knives and handling them turns me on,” Tony informed him. “We’re made for each other.”

“Guess we are,” Bucky acquiesced. “Okay so my turn. Tell me something that you’ve been hiding from everyone?”

“Well...oh! You know Rhodey’s hoodies and these flannel pants?” Tony asked him, continuing when Bucky nodded. “Well, originally Rhodey buys two of each hoodie whenever he gets a new one because he knows that I will pilfer one of them eventually. Now, he doesn’t know that I know this, but every time he comes to visit he switches the hoodies around so that I will always have one that smells like him to sleep in because he knows that I like curling up in his scent. I find it comforting.” 

“That’s...that’s really sweet.” Bucky admitted, glad that Tony had a friend who cared about him like that. 

“Yah...Rhodey is the best.” Tony’s smile was wistful for a second before he visibly shook off his mood. “Now your turn.”

“I’ve quite frequently had homicidal urges towards my best friend.” Bucky admitted plainly. 

“Excuse me?” Tony sat up to turn fully towards Bucky.

“He’s a little punk ass bitch who would deserve it. Always wanting to pick a fight with the shadows around him if I let him. No sense in that head. He’s the reason we are in this so called gang, he picks 99% of our fights.” Bucky explained.

“O-kay...is that the secret?” Tony blinked slowly up at him.

“Oh no, everyone in the group knows about it, I’ve made it quite clear.” Bucky assured him. “The secret is I have a plan of attack of how to drive him insane before I kill him.”

“What’s the plan?” 

“I would start by hemming half of the pants he owns.”

“Come again?”

“Well picture it, one day he puts on his pants and they’re just two centimetres off and he’s confused cause did I grow right? But then the next pair is all good so I shrunk again? Then the third pair is one centimeter off and did I grow again? It would drive him nuts.”

“Wow...you would have the patience for this.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“No I would just kill him, get it over with.”

“God even your ruthlessness is a turn on.” Bucky admired. 

“You know, given the circumstances, that shouldn’t sound as hot as it did,” Tony mused, settling his head on Bucky’s chest again as he curled up against the muscled body. “Now shush, I wanna see who’s lying.”

Bucky obeyed with a smile, holding Tony tighter against him and stroking through his hair as they focused on the show. By the second episode Bucky felt like he had enough of a grasp to understand what was happening. By the third him and Tony were getting into arguments on who was lying and who was telling the truth.

“Oh come on, that’s a complete lie!” Tony shouted out, glaring at the TV. “What kind of dumbass would believe that?”

“I’m saying it’s truth.” Bucky spoke up calmly.

“Exactly, it’s idiotic to think he’s telling the tru—wait what?” Tony paused, turning to Bucky in shock. “You believe him?”

“Trust me doll, it’s true.”

“Impossible! I still stand that it’s a bald faced lie!”

“That’s twice you’ve insulted me doll, I’m gonna start thinking you mean it soon.”

“But Bucky it’s so obviously a lie!”

_“The story of the rat tap dancing with my hat is...true!”_

“You shut your ass!” Tony yelled at the TV in shock, ignoring Bucky muffling a laugh by burying his face into Tony’s shoulder. “I was sure it was a lie!”

“If it helps he was very convincing in portraying it as a lie…” Bucky tried to comfort him while stifling his giggles.

“Yeah yeah, don’t patronize me,” Tony snarked, pointing a finger at Bucky’s face in warning.

Bucky’s hand shot out, wrapping around his wrist tightly. “You should be careful pointing that at people doll,” Bucky warned, bending down his head. “You don’t know how they might...react…” Bucky warned him, his tongue darting out to lick at the fingertip.

“Rea-really,” Tony gasped. “How would you react? Just out of curiosity.”

“Maybe something like this,” Bucky smirked, pulling his hand closer and sucked the finger into his mouth, lips wrapping around his finger as he suckled at it. 

“You know what,” Tony mused, eyes half closed as his eyes darkened. “I totally don’t mind that reaction.”

“I’m glad,” Bucky informed him. “Now back to your show, I wanna see who wins.”

Shooting him an annoyed glance, Tony sighed as if put upon as he turned to focus back on the television. And that’s how they spent the rest of the day, trading lazy kisses during commercial breaks as they tried to guess the truth from the lies.

The day spawned many arguments (“A monkey can see that’s a truth-‘ _It’s a lie!’_ -I am going to bloody murder you!”), many awkward boners (“Get me this turned on during a commercial again then say back to the show one more time and I will gut you with one of your knives, I swear to Einstein!”) and they managed to ask some questions in between (“You absolute heathen, you eat fish on your pizza?” “You’re a pure carnivore who eats Meat Lovers doll!” “Fish is not pizza meat!”). They ended up splitting a cheese pizza for dinner just to keep the peace as the marathon ended before they headed to bed. 

Trading kisses and bites, light touches and breathy sighs, they finally fell into a restful sleep wrapped around each other, looking forward to another lazy day tomorrow.

All in all, not the worst first date in the world, all things considered. The day after hadn’t been too shabby either.

Tony moaned as he slowly woke up the next morning, trying to turn over but finding he couldn’t move his hips. Whimpering in confusion, he slowly opened his eyes to see what was pinning him down...or up as it turned out. 

He stared in confusion at Bucky’s face between his spread legs, the bigger male’s arms holding his hips up as he grinned up at him.

“Good morning doll,” Bucky greeted him smirking up at him before moving forward to attach his lips to Tony’s hole, sucking strongly around the muscle.

“Go—Holy shit Bucky!” Tony cried out at the sensations, mind still drugged with sleep as he tried to process what was happening. 

Bucky reveled in the cries he was drawing out of Tony, humming happily as he pushed his tongue into the eager hole once the muscles loosed. Darting it in and out in a mockery of fucking, Bucky savourved the taste around him, the muscles clenching around his tongue.

Tony cried out when Bucky stuck his tongue in all the way, whimpering as he tried to dig his heels into the bed but discovered that Bucky had left him no leverage by putting Tony’s heels on his back. He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend so he couldn’t dig his heels in, instead he clenched his fingers into the bedspread, head thrown back as he cried out his pleasure.

Bucky felt the trembling starting in Tony’s muscles as his pleasure built up, the younger males cries coming out closer and closer together, signaling his heightened need. He pushed a finger into the loosened hole alongside his tongue, enjoying Tony’s yelp of surprise as he curled it to press against Tony’s prostate.

Tony bit into his lip as his orgasm crashed through him without warning, whimpering as his body shook with each spurt of cum painting his body. He groaned with the heat of aftershocks as Bucky slowly removed his finger and tongue, slowly lowering him to the bed before moving to wrap around him from behind. 

“Word of warning,” Tony spoke up a few minutes later after he had gathered his bearings again. “When you next use that tongue of torment on me again, you had better let me dig my feet into something or I swear to God, Heaven, Hell, whatever is out there, you won’t see me naked for a week.”

Given that Tony had promptly turned over and swallowed Bucky’s cock down his throat in a blow job that left Bucky forgetting who he was, Bucky had been totally fine with swearing that he would keep Tony’s foot digging needs in mind.

They had taken separate showers, both getting for a day of lazing around when Bucky’s phone had gone off. Answering it, the darkening of his face had informed Tony quite clearly that their day of being lazy was ending a lot sooner than either of them had planned for.

Leaving Bucky to finish his phone call, Tony had gone into the kitchen to make them some quick sandwiches while he waited. 

“I have to go,” Bucky’s voice spoke up behind him.

Turning to hand him a wrapped sandwich, Tony smiled at Bucky’s apologetic look. “I figured. Take this for the road, I don’t want you missing breakfast.”

Staring at him in wonder, Bucky reached out to wrap his fingers around Tony’s wrist, taking the sandwich with his other hand. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Bucky told him, pressing a kiss to the back of Tony’s hand.

“Of course, so you better be good to me,” Tony smirked at him, laughing as Bucky used the grip around his wrist to pull him in closer.

“You mean I haven’t proven to you that I’ll treat you real good?” Bucky asked, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist.

“Oh you’ve proven it,” Tony told him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. He stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Bucky’s ear enticingly. “Now can you maintain it? I am _very_ high maintenance. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Bring it on sweet thing,” Bucky challenged, pressing Tony right up against him as he trailed his lips down Tony’s jaw, nibbling at his neck.

Groaning, Tony tilted his head back to give Bucky more room even as he protested weakly, “You’re gonna be late.”

“Let them burn, I don’t wanna leave you,” Bucky growled, biting down into Tony’s neck.

“Bucky,” Tony sighed, about to say screw it all when Bucky’s phone went off again.

“God dammit,” Bucky hissed, reaching out to grab the phone from his pocket. “Steve I swear to god, I will gut you.”

_“Where the hell are you jerk, these bastards are coming in five minutes!”_

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have ran your mouth at them punk!” Bucky growled back angrily.

_“They had plans to beat up that kid—“_

“Wait, the so-called gang that’s coming to fight us is a group of kids?”

_“No, it’s the siblings and parents of the kids we threatened to make them stop bullying.”_

“We?”

_“Okay, I.”_

“You will be the death of me punk. That’s it I’m raiding your closet tonight.”

_“Why would you raid...you know what nevermind, just get over here!”_

“I’m gonna kill that punk,” Bucky mumbled, shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

“So this is the best friend who’s pants are about to be tortured?” Tony guessed, smiling at Bucky’s annoyed face.

“He needs to be punished.” Bucky told him decisively. 

“I have a better idea, put catnip extract scent stuff in his cologne. That way every time he goes out he’ll have a following of cats. Keep the pants thing for a rainy day.” Tony suggested.

“I’ll keep that in mind doll,” Bucky promised, kissing Tony softly before letting him go. “Now I really have to go or else Steve will rope the others into calling me over and over again.”

“Have a good day, and be careful!” Tony walked him to the door, leaning against the door jamb to watch as Bucky walked out. “As much as I like having you over, maybe less bloodshed when you visit this time.”

“I promise to try,” Bucky promised, pressing one last kiss to Tony’s lips before walking off, leaving Tony staring after him.

Tony watched until he couldn’t see Bucky anymore before turning to head back inside, closing the door and leaning back against it with a huge smile plastered across his face. He vehemently resisted the urge to squeal and jump around in happiness. He had a boyfriend, a growly gangster boyfriend!

Trailing his fingers absently over his lips in remembrance of Bucky’s lips against his, Tony pushed off the door and headed to the bedroom to start cleaning his apartment. Passing his dresser mirror, Tony paused as he caught a glance of himself. Turning slowly, Tony pulled down his shirt collar, staring at the bruises dotting his neck.

Bucky had left impressions of his teeth dotted all over the sides of his neck as well are red love marks high up his neck. Tony smiled when he realized that Bucky had placed the red markings high up his neck so that he wouldn’t be able to hide them even if Tony wore a turtleneck.

Turning from the mirror before he got too distracted staring at the marks, Tony headed to the bed to strip off the blankets and sheets. Seeing a folded paper on the pillow, Tony paused as he slowly picked up the note.

_Sorry I had to run off like that, Steve will get his ass kicked I promise you, he ruined my plans to spoil you all day. I’m gonna miss you today, I input my number in your phone, text me anytime you like. Love you sweetheart <3 _

_Your possessive, growly, gangster fuck_

Tony grinned at the cheesiness of the message, setting it on the bedside table as he finished stripping the bed. Piling the dirty bedding on top of his laundry basket, Tony hefted the basket as he headed out of the apartment. He couldn’t spend all day dreaming of his boyfriend, no matter how much he wanted to. There were chores that needed to get done after all.

They didn’t manage to see each other in the following days. Tony was being kept busy with his experiments and the prep for defending his dissertation and practically living in his lab to finish on time. Bucky wasn’t any better, staying away to not distract the genius while busy cleaning up the mess from the fight with those kids on the weekend.

Texting between them filled the gaps they had in their days, both using the opportunity to learn more about the other without the distraction of their attraction dominating them. From finding out each other’s favourite vegetable (“Who calls it aubergine?” “Lots of people Tony.” “ _It’s a fucking eggplant!_ ”) to finding out the other’s favourite memory (“Rescuing Steve for the first time. He was a little twig of a thing, standing up to two bullies. He’s a pain in the ass but I love that punk.” “Sleeping in Rhodey’s bed the first time, he held me so close, most restful night I’ve had—Bucky no, where are you going with that knife, you can’t kill my best friend!”), they felt like they were growing closer by the day.

“Mr. Stark?” Tony snapped out the memory when he heard his name called, sitting up in his chair. Looking over at the blonde who stood to the side, he nodded in acknowledgement as she smiled at him. “They’re ready for you now.”

Breathing deeply, Tony stood confidently, following her onto the stage. He nodded at the panel of professors sitting before him, taking his place at the podium as they reviewed their paperwork. 

“Mr. Star—“ the grey eyed man in the middle started to address him.

“Sorry sir, it’s Dr. Stark.” Tony corrected him.

“The insolence, you’re not a doctor yet!” The blonde on the end of the table bristled.

“Actually yes I am,” Tony corrected him. “This is my third dissertation. I’m a doctor twice over.”

The blonde paled, eye twitching but was interrupted by the third male. “Perhaps you should have read the file before starting to question the PhD candidate Dr. Fraser.”

Flushing brightly, the blonde sat back with a glare, eyes spitting fire at Tony. “Dr. Stark, you may begin whenever you’re ready.” The gray haired scientist picked up.

Nodding, Tony picked up the slideshow clicker and started talking. He explained the basis of his experiment and the reasoning behind it before he delved into how it was performed. Going over the results, he explained what conclusions he drew and their applications before wrapping up with his closing remarks.

He waited for the panel of Doctors to pose any questions and wasn’t surprised when the douche Doctor who had talked down to him was the first one to speak up. “How is this at all applicable in real world?”

Taking a deep breath, Tony attempted to control his temper as he forced a smile on his face. “As previously covered, AIs like this would not be mainstreamed, I own the copyright to the technology. But on a small scale, adding even base AIs can have various applications from hospitals to militaries. Telling the machine how to target nerves or small tumours in delicate areas can ease up the pressure for surgeons who have to work in such delicate conditions.”

“Dr. Fraser, your job here isn’t to make the candidates repeat their entire presentation after they have finished it.” Gray haired Doctor spoke up, glaring at Fraser. “Now, I personally have no further questions, your research and applications are amazing as far as I am concerned and your presentation was very well put together. Dr. Samuels?”

The third Doctor, Samuels, hummed softly before nodding decisively. “I agree, very well thought out and knowledgeable presentation. I have no questions Dr. Andrews.”

“That decides it,” The grey haired doctor, Andrews, smiled, ignoring the indignant huffing coming from Fraser. “We have to wait for a convocation for the pomp and circumstance but as far as I am concerned, you’ve just earned your third doctorate, Dr. Stark.”

“Thank you,” Tony smiled, tipping his head as he stepped back from the podium, flexing his hand as he walked back to the waiting area. Sighing as a weight lifted from his shoulders, Tony stretched his arms high above his head, bending backwards until he felt his vertebrae crack. 

“There’s a sight I wouldn’t mind seeing every day,” a lazy drawl spoke up behind him, making him whirl around. 

“Bucky?” Smiling in delight, Tony moved to wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist. He tilted his head up for a kiss which Bucky gladly gave him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see your defence, gotta support my best fella,” Bucky told him. 

“Seriously, who looks at you and sees a gangster, you’re just an adorable puppy,” Tony wondered.

An explosion of laughter from behind Bucky interrupted any response he may have given to that frankly untrue statement. He may not be an actual gangster but God help him there was nothing in him that was puppy like!

Glancing over Bucky’s shoulder, Tony observed the group who had joined them. There were four guys and a girl standing there. One of the blondes was bent over, his hands were on his knees as he cackled loudly. 

“You hear that you jerk, just like a puppy—,” The blonde’s gasps for air cut off the rest of his sentence, tears starting to well in his eyes from laughing too hard.

“Who’s the hyena?” Tony asked Bucky, having a guess but wanting confirmation. 

Bucky snorted at the look of affronted shock on the blonde's face, smirking at him as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Tony, the laughing hyena is a certain punk ass bitch by the name of Steve, I told you about him. He’s the reason we couldn’t spend Sunday together.”

“I would say nice to meet you but….you ruined my weekend plans so it’s to be decided how I feel about you.” Tony told him plainly. 

“What—,” Steve tried to speak up but the man behind him with dirty blond hair spoke up instead.

“What the hell are we, chopped liver? Introduce us boss man!” 

“How many times, don’t call me that.” Bucky growled, “Anyways, Tony this is the rest of the gang. The dirty blonde who just spoke is Clint, the tall blonde brick wall is Thor and the unattractive one in the back is Sam. Our lady friend is Natasha and you’ve met Steve the punk.”

“Excuse your ass, the unattractive one?”

“You keep telling me but I keep not listening so you would think you would stop!”

“Great meeting you Tony, we’ve heard much about you.”

“I’m your best friend you jerk, you should introduce me as such!”

“The lady among a bunch of Neanderthals, you should specify.”

Tony blinked at the barrage of shouts that met Bucky’s introductions, the loudest coming from Sam. There was no sounds in the room for a minute before Clint turned to Thor.

“Wait, heard so much about him? I only found out boss man had a man when he bitched out Steve in the middle of that fight.” He questioned the large blonde. 

“Maybe you should listen more,” Thor commented, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“I’m deaf!” Clint defended.

“You have hearing aids, maybe you should start using them more instead of complaining.” Natasha spoke up, inspecting her nails absently and ignoring Clint’s hurt look.

“Can we go back to the fact that you’re not acknowledging that your boyfriend called me a hyena or that we’re best friends?” Steve complained.

“If you didn’t wanna be called a hyena then you shouldn’t act like one and next time don’t interrupt my time with Tony by picking fights with _high school children_!” Bucky snarked at him.

“I said sorry!” Steve defended.

“Doesn’t give me back my time with Tony!” Bucky snapped.

“Nothing will, trust me on that,” A voice interrupted the squabbling duo. Tony’s eyes sparkled at hearing the voice, a giant grin breaking across his features. 

“Rhodey bear!” Breaking out of Bucky’s hold, he took a running leap into the arms of a big man standing behind them in a military uniform.

“Hey Tones, or should that be Dr. thrice Stark?” Rhodey asked, hugging Tony close before pushing him away slightly to look at him.

“For you HoneyBear? Never,” Tony promised. “I didn’t think you would come.”

“Why, because you forgot to tell me?” Rhodey snorted.

“Those military assholes steal you away from me often enough, if I had told you they would have gotten on your ass and said no just to spite me,” Tony refuted.

“For the hundredth time Tony, the military is not out to get you by overworking me,” Rhodey sighed.

“That is _your_ opinion,” Tony told him snootily. 

“You know what, I’m not arguing about this again. I’m here to congratulate you on a job well done and meet this punk who thinks he is good enough to date you,” Rhodey informed him.

“Right, of course,” Tony nodded in understanding. “This is Bucky, my boyfriend and these are his friends, Thor, Clint, Sam and Natasha. Steve is his best friend and also the guy who I have plans to neuter like a dog if he interrupts one of our dates again because of a stupid fight he picked.”

Steve huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms and attempting to stare Tony down. “I doubt it, you’re far too nice to follow through with that.”

Tony stared him dead in the eyes as he replied. “I would use Bucky’s knives while he sat on you to keep you still.”

“I approve of him,” Natasha decided.

“Wasn’t looking for your approval but thanks anyway,” Bucky nodded.

“What is this, gang up against Steve day?” Steve snapped at them.

“....that’s Tuesday.” Sam informed him.

“So you have one too,” Rhodey spoke up.

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked.

“A best friend who is a pain in the ass but too loveable to let go of,” Rhodey explained.

“Some days I don’t want him, others I wanna kill him in his sleep.” Bucky contradicted.

“.....Fridays right?” 

“Yes!”

“We are standing right. Here.” Steve growled, turning to look at Tony incredulously. “How is this not bothering you?”

“Why would it be, my two favourite people are bonding,” Tony told him absently. “Besides, this means Rhodey Bear likes Bucky, my last boyfriend received a drink from my Platypus laced with laxatives. Then he locked the bathroom door. He didn’t like him at all.”

“You too huh? Fucking Stone.” Bucky growled, hands clenching subconsciously.

“Yeah that fucker didn’t deserve Tony’s time,” Rhodey growled. 

“Platypus? HoneyBear?” Thor questioned.

“Tony has like four hundred names for me.” Rhodey explained before facing Bucky again. “Now, proper introduction, Colonel James Rhodes, Tony’s best friend. You hurt him and I will slow roast you over a pile of burning coals, consider yourself warned.”

“Duly noted,” Bucky acquiesced, holding his hand out to Rhodey for a handshake.

“So I guess I should warn you if you hurt Bucky—“ Steve tried to say but Clint cut him off.

“Dude he just threatened to neuter you, you’re as scary as an ant under a magnifying glass right now to him.” Clint advised.

Tony stared at them starting to squabble, smiling at the creativity of the insults Clint was throwing. He leaned back into Bucky’s hold when the taller male wrapped strong arms around his waist. 

“What do you say we abandon them all and leave?” Bucky questioned. “I have plans for how I’m going to be congratulating you tonight and they don’t involve hanging out and watching our friends fight like two year olds.”

“Please, god yes!” Tony groaned, turning into Bucky’s chest.

“Already calling me God doll, you’re gonna be reduced to wordless screams by the time I’m done with you.” Bucky teased.

“Am I supposed to take that as a threat?” Tony raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“No sweet thing, you’re supposed to take that as a promise,” Bucky whispered into his ear before he raised his voice to address the others. “For god’s sake just screw each other already, the sexual tension is stifling between you two. I’m taking Tony home to celebrate, you all can get your asses home.”

“Wait, we drove in with you!” Clint protested, talking over Steve's indignant stutters of ‘There is no sexual tension, what’re you talking about.’

“Then walk home,” Tony threatened with a dark glare. “Don’t you dare try interrupting my congratulations present or else I will be borrowing Bucky’s knives for some physical torture.”

“Oh so you torture him but neuter me?” Steve griped.

“You already interrupted us, he hasn’t yet.” Tony explained, ignoring Steve’s annoyance.

“Have him home by 9,” Rhodey told Bucky.

“Rhodey—“ Tony told him in shock.

“We’re not leaving his house, he’ll be home at 9 for sure,” Bucky interrupted. 

“Bucky what—“ Tony tried to talk again but Rhodey ignored him.

“You let me know if you’re taking him out, are we clear?” Rhodey warned Bucky.

“For god’s sake, I can take care of myself Rhodey!” Tony snapped before they could carry on.

“Shh shh shh,” Rhodey shushed him, pressing a finger to Tony’s lips. “Shush now, the adults are talking.” 

Tony blinked at him in shock for a minute before Steve’s snort of laughter broke him out of it. Growling, he moved to bite Rhodey’s finger but the bigger male knew him too well, pulling away his finger. 

“Rhodey—“ Tony growled but he was cut off by Bucky wrapping an arm around him, his hand covering Tony’s mouth.

“We’ll get going now, call us and neutering will be in your future along with hemmed pants and catnip cologne.” Bucky advised them, pulling Tony out of the room, ignoring the confused questions being thrown at them.

“You know I can take care of myself perfectly fine right, I am a fully functioning adult with three PhDs now!” Tony growled at Bucky.

“Sure you are Tones, tell that to the week you spent in the lab with no sleep or food! We had to call the fire brigade to get you out of there and rush you to the hospital because you were hallucinating toxic gas clouds.” Rhodey called out after him.

“Coffee IS food you heathen!” Tony’s voice echoed back to them as Bucky pulled him further away. “And other than the fact that there was actually toxic gas building up in the lab, I was fine! Sure I was on an oxygen tank and ventilator for a little bit but I was okay at the end all things considered!”

Bucky paused once they left the building, staring down at Tony in amusement. “Sweet thing I spent a whole weekend with you doing a lot of physical stuff, you really think licking my hand is going to make me go ew gross and let you go?”

Tony shot him a sullen look, crossing his arms petulantly as he pouted. He stared Bucky right in the eye before pointedly licking his hand again. 

Bucky smirked, shaking his head fondly as he continued on his way, pulling Tony along to stop at a car in the front parking lot of the building. Reaching the passenger side of the high SUV, Bucky pulled the door open and turned to Tony, finally removing his hand from the genius’s mouth. 

“You have a car?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Why is this shocking to you?” Bucky asked him.

“Well I’ve just heard you say gang, motorcycle, I didn’t picture you in a car is all.” Tony explained, gripping Bucky’s arm to climb into the car.

“Seems I live to shock you doll, this is only one of my cars,” Bucky informed him, closing the door before jogging around the front of the car to climb into the driver’s side. “Besides, I think finding out your boyfriend could potentially have died because of toxic gas build up pretty much trumps any surprises that could happen today.”

Settling back into his seat, Bucky thunked his head back on the headrest as he sighed deeply. “God, between Steve’s screeching and Rhodes’s warning, I’m dying for a smoke,” Bucky murmured, rubbing at his forehead in the hopes of easing the tension. He reached out for the cigarette pack, pausing to glance wearily at Tony. “You don’t mind do you?”

“Not at all,” Tony told him, turning to grab his seat belt and fastening it. He watched as Bucky lit the cigarette, taking a deep inhale before blowing out the smoke.

“Wow,” Tony mused. “My boyfriend is a chimney.”

“Well, I don’t know if I can have a Santa Claus climbing me but I mean I’m willing to try,” Bucky told him blandly, raising the cigarette for another drag.

Tony let out a low growl, grabbing on to the lapel of Bucky’s jacket to pull him down so he could glare at him. “If you’re a possessive gangster fuck, I’m a possessive asshole with three Doctorates to my name. No one is allowed to climb you except me, even in fantasy. We understanding each other here?”

“Crystal clear doll,” Bucky assured him, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead so that he wouldn’t have to taste the smoke on Bucky’s mouth.

“Glad we understand each other, Snowflake.” Tony sat back, crossing his legs all calm and relaxed. 

Shaking his head at the sheer Tonyness that was Tony, Bucky turned on the car, reversing out of the parking stall and heading towards Tony’s apartment. He kept glancing at Tony as he drove but the genius wasn’t even sparing him a glance, focusing his eyes at the passing scenery instead.

Pulling up in front of Tony’s building, Bucky parked in the visitor’s area before turning to glance at Tony, who still wouldn’t look at him. Smiling softly, Bucky turned to exit the car, walking around to Tony’s side of the car while he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. 

Flicking the butt into the public ashtray, he opened the door for the genius, leaning his arms on the top of the door opening and leaning down to stare at Tony. “You gonna talk to me at all today doll?”

“I don’t know,” Tony grumbled. “You wanting old men to climb you makes me doubt wanting to spend the day with you.”

“I don’t want them to sweetheart,” Bucky promised. “Any climbing of my body is reserved exclusively for you to do.”

Unbuckling his seat belt, Tony turned to face Bucky, looking at him contemplatively. “You have a lot of making up to do. I hope you’re aware. You’ll find I’m quite possessive too.”

“Oh sweet thing,” Bucky leaned over, setting his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “Bring. It. On.” Tensing his arm, Bucky lifted Tony clear outside the car, setting him on the ground and using the arm around his waist to guide him to the building entrance after closing the door and locking the car. 

Tony kept up the pretence of being annoyed all the way into the apartment, striding through the front door huffily. He stripped off his blazer, throwing it onto the couch as he ignored Bucky’s presence. Moving his hands to undo his tie, Tony squeaked when it was grabbed from his hand by Bucky.

Rolling his wrist to wrap the tie around his fingers, Bucky pulled Tony closer to him. “You really gonna spend the night mad at me for an offhand comment doll?” Bucky questioned. 

“You gonna spend all night making it up to me?” Tony questioned back.

“I’ll spend all night doing whatever you want to make it up to you doll,” Bucky promised as he stripped his jacket off, throwing it onto the couch over Tony’s blazer.

“It’s a date,” Tony finally agreed. 

“It is indeed,” Bucky whispered against Tony’s lips, his hands wrapping around the back of the smaller male’s thighs, lifting him up and walking them to the bedroom. “Now, here’s how this is gonna go tonight doll.”

“Oooh, we have a plan for sexy times?” Tony flopped back, settling into the pillows comfortably as he stared up at his boyfriend.

“You bet there is a plan,” Bucky grinned, propping himself up on his elbows which were resting on the bed either side of Tony’s body. “You only get what you ask for, I will do anything you ask of me sweet thing, nothing less and nothing more.”

“How is that challenging?” Tony grumbled. “I’ll just tell you what I want and you’ll do it, you could have at least tried to make it a challenge.”

“Careful what you wish for doll,” Bucky warned, dropping down and pressing their lips together. Tony arched up to meet his lips, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck to hold him in place. Bucky smirked against his lips before breaking the kiss anyway, reaching back to ease Tony’s hold on him.

“No cheating sweetheart, you have to ask for what you want, remember.” Bucky chided softly.

Shooting him a dark look, Tony huffed in annoyance. “Fine, may I have another kiss please oh mighty one?”

“Of course love, you only had to ask,” Bucky told him imperiously, leaning down to peck a short kiss to Tony’s lips.

Growling, Tony sat up, grabbing a handful of Bucky’s shirt and pulling him down into a proper kiss. “You better listen to me good Barnes, you wanna play this game fine, but when I tell you kiss me, you sure as hell better man up and kiss me. We clear?”

“Crystal doll,” Bucky smirked, tiling his head and kissing Tony deeply, trailing his tongue all around the insides of the genius’s mouth. 

“You want me to order you around?” Tony whispered against his lips when they finally broke apart. “Fine, get up and strip.”

“As you wish,” Bucky smiled, pushing Tony gently back to rest against the pillows as he stood up on the bed, his feet on either side of Tony’s hips.

“What—“ Tony gasped at the sight, looking up the length of Bucky’s body.

“You said strip sweetheart,” Bucky smirked down at him, pulling his shirt off in one smooth move. “You didn’t say get off the bed and strip. I told you, I’m doing what you tell me, nothing more, nothing less.”

“You—“ Tony rasped, pausing to cough in an attempt to clear his throat. “You certainly are following your orders to the letter.”

“A promise is a promise doll,” Bucky told him, trailing his finger slowly down his own chest, pausing to toy with the button of his jeans while staring at Tony’s eyes. When Tony met his gaze he popped the button open, slowly opening the zipper, it’s rasp sounding loud through the quiet room. 

Tony’s eyes immediately dropped to focus on Bucky’s jeans, mouth going dry as he saw those thin fingers opening Bucky’s pants. He stared transfixed as Bucky pushed down his pants, his half hard cock bouncing up once the pants were pushed down. 

“You...have something against underwear?” Tony found himself asking absently, unable to look away from the sight of Bucky’s cock.

“Too restrictive doll, I knew I was seeing you today after all.” Bucky informed him, stepping out of the pants and kicking them off the bed. 

“Well now that you have me here, what’re you going to do with me?” Tony managed to drag his eyes away from Bucky’s cock enough to ask.

“Whatever you tell me to do doll,” Bucky promised once again, dropping to his knees to straddle Tony’s lap.

“Alright, I want you to strip me now,” Tony ordered. Seeing Bucky reach for the tie, he stopped him with a quiet order. “Leave it for last.”

“Yes doll,” Bucky whispered, unbuttoning Tony’s shirt one button at a time slowly, easing it off his shoulders and leaving the tie to brush against his chest. Making sure not to touch him anywhere else, Bucky sat up a bit to reach Tony’s pants button, unbuttoning the dress pants and pulling them down Tony’s legs along with his underwear and socks.

Moving up the bed again, Bucky sat back on his knees again to stare at Bucky expectantly. “Now what do I do?”

“Touch me,” Tony ordered, sighing softly as gentle fingers trailed over his chest, brushing beside but not touching his nipples. “You asshole—“ Tony groaned, head tilting back as Bucky skipped over his nipples, nails scraping over his abs instead as they kept trailing down further.

“You have to remember to use your words darling,” Bucky teased, fingertips trailing over Tony’s hips before he extended one finger. Using just the fingertip, Bucky traced over Tony’s cock, nail scratching at Tony’s red cock head, slipping into Tony’s slit. Tony thrust his hips up with a squeal, a drop of precum bubbling up at his slit as Bucky’s finger trailed down the underside before brushing over his balls.

“Bucky God dammit!” Tony groaned, sighing in disappointment.

“Problem dear?” Bucky questioned innocently.

“Fucking touch me!” Tony growled.

“But I am touching you,” Bucky responded innocently.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Tony growled.

“No love, I’m just doing what you ask,” Bucky blinked at him innocently. “Did you want to change your orders?”

“Lick me, use your mouth and tongue on me,” Tony ordered. 

Bucky bent over, pressing his mouth to the side of Tony’s neck, licking and sucking down his neck. He focused his attention on Tony’s collarbone, sucking up delicious bruises as he slowly made his way down to lick at Tony’s nipples. Sticking out the tip of his tongue, he flicked it over the pert nubs, hardening them into peaks before moving further down.

Reaching Tony’s abs, Bucky focused his attention on them, licking each individual bump and valley that formed Tony’s abdomen. Tony bucked up into Buck’s lips, trying desperately to get him to do more, suck harder, use teeth, anything! But of course Bucky moved on as soon as Tony moved.

Bucky moved down, giving some much needed attention to Tony’s cock now, using his lips to suck red marks all up Tony’s shaft as the younger male whimpered in pleasure. Using his tongue, Bucky licked over the marks he left to sooth them. 

“Bucky, Bucky please,” Tony whined.

“Please what doll?” Bucky asked innocently before sucking a mark on Tony’s spongy head, just to the side of his now steadily wheezing slit.

Tony’s body bucked uncontrollably, yelling out in pleasure then whined when Bucky moved away. “Bucky, no,” he cried out.

“Use your words darling,” Bucky told him simply. “I’m not a mind reader, can’t know what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“Touch me,” Tony ordered, one hand gripping the edge of the pillow his head rested on desperately. “Touch my cock, stroke me please!”

“Of course, anything you say,” Bucky assured, wrapping his hand loosely around Tony’s cock, making sure his palm and fingers just barely brushed against Tony.

Tony whimpered, trying to thrust up, move into the hold but Bucky wouldn’t let him, using his other hand to pin Tony’s hips to the bed. “Use your words dear,” he chided.

“You want words Barnes, fucking fuck me or I swear you will be waking up with cold balls for a month!” Tony growled angrily.

“Cold balls? Why cold balls?” Bucky questioned absently, moving his hand off Tony’s cock to prod at his hole, quirking an eyebrow when he felt it already stretched. “What’s this doll, stretched yourself out for me?”

“I’ll dip your balls in ice water every night if you don’t fuck me right now,” Tony explained, widening his thighs in anticipation. “Now get to it Bucky, I didn’t spend the morning stretching myself out before my dissertation just for you to let it go to waste.”

“Naughty boy,” Bucky chided, moving to kneel between Tony’s spread thighs, hands gripping his hips and tilting them up. “Opening yourself for me before such a big meeting, anticipating how I will take you. Taking away my chance to watch…bad Tony.”

“No, very very good Tony, based on what we have done so far, you would have taken ages to spread me open.” Tony argued. “Now I believe I gave you an order Bucky boy, best be getting to it.”

“Cheeky cheeky,” Bucky teased, wetting his hand with Tony’s precum and stroking it over his cock quickly before pressing the head of his cock to Tony’s hole. 

“Fucking finally,” Tony moaned, breathing deeply as he was stretched out around Bucky’s cock. 

“Been waiting long?” Bucky teased, pushing in steadily until he bottomed out inside Tony.

“Yes actually, so I’m really not appreciating the slow pace right now,” Tony griped, bucking up into Bucky’s slow, shallow thrusts.

“Oh, is my slow pace bothering you?” Bucky questioned, leaning down to brush his lips very lightly against Tony’s.

“Yes dammit!” Tony yelped, shifting restlessly against the sheets.

“What’re you gonna do about it, sugar?” Bucky questioned, raising his eyebrow inquiringly.

“You’re gonna fuck me properly because if I don’t feel you through all of tomorrow then I swear to god, I am going to pin you down and ride you until you can’t even get it up anymore.” Tony threatened, the dark glare he aimed at Bucky’s eyes showing just how serious he was being.

“Just so you know,” Bucky growled, moving down to bite at Tony’s jaw. “That’s not as much of a threat as you think it is, doll.”

“I will hurt you so much—FUCK!” Tony’s new threat was cut off when he screamed as Bucky thrust into him deeply, pulling back and pistoning his hips forward quickly to establish a quick pace. 

Tony groaned, gasping as the quick movements stole all the breath from his lungs. His hands clutched desperately, at the sheets and pillow as his head thrashed. 

“You look so pretty for me doll,” Bucky told him, the asshole not even sounding winded as he thrust into Tony at a steady, quick pace.

“You look like someone I want to kill, how are you so composed you asshole?” Tony growled, whimpering at the hits to his prostate, feeling his orgasm building through his body.

“Well one of us has to be, you’re a gorgeous mess for me,” Bucky teased, grasping at Tony’s nipples between his fingers. 

“Always for you,” Tony groaned.

“Only for me,” Bucky growled, biting into Tony’s neck as he pinched Tony’s nipple harshly, pressing into his prostate with a harsh thrust. He tilted his head up to growl into Tony’s ear. “Cum for me sweet thing.”

“Bucky, Buckyyyy,” Tony yelped helplessly, clenching tight around Bucky as he felt his orgasm roll through him in waves, shaking in aftershocks.

Bucky kept up his thrusts against Tony’s prostate, prolonging Tony’s orgasm and sensitivity. Cumming deep within Tony, he buried his face into Tony’s neck, sucking love bites into the skin as he felt his orgasm dying down.

Panting, Tony clutched at Bucky tightly as he regained his breath. “So,” he finally whispered tiredly. “Does this mean I have to get a PhD each time I want sex like that.”

“Well I mean I’m not going to stop you if you want another PhD sweetheart,” Bucky informed him, propping his chin up on his hand. “But it seems the easier way is if you were to just ask.”

“Ohhh, you’re so full of yourself aren’t you,” Tony smirked. “I’m gonna go wash up, get off.”

“As you wish sweet thing,” Bucky teased, pulling out of Tony and watching as he got up. “I’m gonna wash up too.”

“Okay, see you in a bit,” Tony shot him a soft smile over his shoulder, grabbing a shirt off the floor before heading to the bathroom.

Rinsing off in the shower quickly, Tony grabbed the towel from behind the door to ruffle through his hair. Tony walked back into the room wearing only Bucky’s shirt, the edges brushing against his thighs. His head was tilted to the side as he toweled his dripping hair idly. Looking up, he smiled unwillingly, leaning against the door jamb to take in the sight before him. 

Bucky was laying sideways on the bed, a bedsheet thrown over his lap, his legs crossed at the ankles. His head was resting near the edge, hair spread like a halo around his head as he brought a lit cigarette to his mouth. Tony waited for him to take a drag before speaking. “You know that’s not a safe thing to do in bed right?”

Turning his head to the side, Bucky smiled lazily at the image Tony made. “What’re you going to do about it doll?”

“Not a damned thing, you’re too hot to argue with,” Tony informed him, walking further into the room and throwing his towel on the desk chair in the corner.

“Flattery will get you places dear,” Bucky teased, sitting up and putting out the cigarette. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, beckoning Tony closer with a curled finger. “I have something for you, a sort of congratulatory present.”

“You mean the sex wasn’t the present?” Tony questioned, moving to stand between Bucky’s thighs.

“Sex with you is always going to be a gift doll but I will never use it as a reward,” Bucky informed him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“That was cheesy,” Tony scolded.

“You love it,” Bucky deflected. “Let’s get you dressed, I don’t want you getting cold.”

“What are you talking about, I’m wearing a shirt!” Tony protested.

“No honey, you’re wearing my shirt,” Bucky informed him dryly.

“That’s why I said _a shirt_ ,” Tony teased.

“Well what am I supposed to wear in this case—and don’t say something of Rhodey’s!” Bucky protested.

“I may have got you something too,” Tony teased, breaking the hold Bucky had on him to go grab something from the closet. “Close your eyes and hold up your arms.” Tony ordered.

“Yes doll,” Bucky smirked, obeying the order and throwing his arms straight up. He shivered at the feel of a fleecy sweater being pulled down his arms and over his head. He felt the fabric draping over his torso, oversized and very snuggly.

“Open,” Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek along with his order.

Opening his eyes slowly, Bucky looked down at the cable knit sweater draped over him. It was a fuzzy black, loosely knitted with red accents throughout. “Tony, this is—“

“Yours. It's not fair that you have to keep wearing Rhodey’s stuff, you need some of your clothing in my closet.” Tony informed him simply.

Bucky smiled softly, scooting back to press his back against the headboard before reaching out to pull Tony down. He sat the genius between his legs, pulling him back against his chest. “I love it doll, it’s very comfortable.”

“Good, you better wear it always you hear me?” Tony ordered, snuggling back into the soft sweater.

“I promise,” Bucky replied solemnly.

“Wonderful, I’m gonna wear it all the time when you’re gone. It better smell like you.” Tony warned.

“When I’m gone?” Bucky asked cautiously.

“I meant when you’re not here. You know, like if you have to go beat someone up or something, I’ll put it on.” Tony explained, muttering to himself in the hopes that Bucky wouldn’t hear the next bit. “I totally didn’t mean that I would sleep in the sweater if you’re not here to cuddle with.”

“Of course,” Bucky replied, humming thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. “You know, there is another way that you can be wrapped in my scent without stealing my clothing. I mean I love seeing you in them but...just saying. There’s another way.”

“What’s that?” Tony peeked up at him with curiosity.

“Well...that actually depends on if you like my present.” Bucky informed him.

“Oh, can I see this mystery gift now?” Tony wondered curiously.

Tony turned to watch as Bucky reached his hand under the pillow and pulled something out, pressing it into Tony’s hand. Tony blinked down at the butterfly origami in his hand, smiling in wonder as he examined it.

“You have me all figured out don’t you,” Tony murmured, running his fingers over the intricate folds that formed the red and gold paper butterfly. 

“Open it,” Bucky ordered.

“What?” Tony spluttered. “I can’t do that, it’s too pretty!”

“Tony, just open it—“

“No way, it’s too gorgeous, I can’t open something you put so much effort into for me!”

“Tony, I will fill an entire room with origami butterflies for you, just please open this one, I really want you to see your present.”

Pouting petulantly, Tony huffed before slowly using his nails to unfold the flaps that Bucky indicated. Peeling the papers back, he stared in wonder as a key was exposed.

“Bucky...what?” Tony asked in confusion, staring dazedly into Bucky’s eyes.

“Move in with me?” Bucky asked with a smirk. “I know it hasn’t been that long since we got together, but I do know after this week I wanna go to bed with you in my arms every night and wake up holding you every morning. Who cares if it’s fast? I know it’s righ— _mph!_ ”

Tony chose to answer Bucky with actions, tackling him back onto the bed and pressing their lips together in a strong kiss. “Yes you gorgeous gangster, fucking yes I will move in with you.”

Bucky smiled widely, hand wrapping around the back of Tony’s neck to pull him close for a strong kiss. Flipping them over, Bucky straddled Tony’s waist and looked down at him. “Fuck I love you doll.”

Tony looked up at him, eyes sparkling in happiness. “I love you too, my growly, possessive gangster.”


End file.
